


Nuestro Pequeño Lugar en el Mundo

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Jo Harvelle, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Era, Homophobic Language, Love/Hate, Multi, Protective Charlie, Sad and Happy, Sirius Black Lives, visual disability
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Claire admiraba el amor de sus padres, solían contarle que eran mejores amigos en Hogwarts y terminaron por casarse poco después de graduarse de la academia de aurores, donde ambos estudiaban para ser Inefables, teniéndola a ella un año después. Claire sabía que sus padres se querían mucho pero nunca los veía ser como los otros papás, besándose y diciéndose apodos cariñosos. En realidad su mamá le decía idiota a su papá constantemente.Los padres de Claire eran Dean Winchester y Charlie Bradbury, los mismos que tuvieron demasiado miedo como para decirlo...Las historias decían que ellos habían sido amigos en la escuela, tan cercanos que cuando menos lo pensaron estaban saliendo. Su mamá era aurora así que cuando terminó su estadía en la academia se casaron y al siguiente año los tuvieron a ellos. La discapacidad de Belph hacía que su padre volviera cada noche a casa a pesar de estar en Hogwarts, claro que eso se calmó cuando Harry Potter derrotó, con sólo un año de edad, al que No Debe Ser Nombrado permitiendo que su madre pasara más tiempo en casa con ellos.Sí, los padres de aquel par de gemelos eran Castiel Novak y Joanna Harvelle, los mismos que sintieron que aquello era incorrecto.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Jo Harvelle, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Claire Novak/Belphegor, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Charlie y Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniAlien_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniAlien_26/gifts).



> Esto era un os regalo para una de mis mejores amigas que conocí en línea pero terminó convirtiéndose en un fanfic, ella de momento no tiene cuenta aquí so...Lo hice con todo el amor que le tengo al universo de Harry Potter y al de SPN...
> 
> Esto es más como una historia dentro de una historia, los personajes de HP saldrán como secundarios para la trama c: creo que es todo, prosigan leyendo si gustan.

Dean la conoció oficialmente alrededor de quinto año, ya la había visto por los pasillos desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts pero no se había acercado a ella, nunca tuvo la necesidad. Sin embargo, fue en quinto cuando lo hizo.

Estaba intentando escapar de sus problemas, o eso decía él, iba por los pasillos deseoso de poner distancia entre aquello y él, creyendo que si se alejaba lo suficiente entonces desaparecería. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía, tan sólo recorría pasillo tras pasillo, subía escaleras y esquivaba grupos de estudiantes, fue así hasta que llegó a la entrada del baño de niñas de Mirtley, haciéndolo sopesar sus opciones pero, al sentir que no tenía ninguna, se atrevió a ingresar decidiendo que un fantasma llorón era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Cerró con cuidado detrás de él y suspiró lleno de alivio, limpiándose las lágrimas contenidas que querían deslizarse por su rostro mientras la verdad dicha por sus amigos rugía en sus oídos y amenazaba con aplastarlo.

Tenía la impetuosa necesidad de llevar las manos a sus oídos y cubrirlos para dejar de escuchar sus declaraciones, para seguir ignorando y aparentando que era tan normal como cualquier otro mago sin importar que dijeran que no había nada de malo en eso.

Fue entonces que la escuchó, un débil quejido al fondo del baño acompañado de un sollozo que no se parecía en nada a los de Mirtley. Dean frunció el ceño, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de la túnica y aparentando seriedad mientras miraba hacia los lavabos esperando encontrar algo pero sin señal alguna de un visitante, ni siquiera lograba ver a la fantasma que habitaba aquel baño.

Al primer sollozo que escuchó le siguió otro y después una arcada que puso a Dean en movimiento, temiendo que alguien estuviera grave en su compañía.

— ¿Quién está ahí?—cuestionó a la nada dirigiéndose hacia el cubículo.

Fue otro sollozo el que le respondió haciendo que Dean apresurara el paso, llegando a los cubículos y encontrándolos todos abiertos excepto uno del final donde alcanzaba a ver un par de zapatos y lo que parecía una rodilla en señal que el desconocido usaba falda.

 _Una chica_ , pensó Dean hacia sus adentros mirando fijamente la túnica que alcanzaba a ver, _y creo que es una Ravenclaw._

—Oye, ¿estás bien?—cuestionó Dean tocando la puerta del baño— ¿Necesitas que vaya por un profesor?

— ¡Vete!—gritaron con voz ahogada al otro lado antes de ser coreada por un sollozo.

Dean estuvo a punto de hacerle caso, no necesitaba aquello cuando tenía sus propios problemas y quizá la chica no quería ser ayudada. Estuvo a nada de darse media vuelta e irse pero los sollozos de la desconocida lo detuvieron decidiendo que no podía dejarla ahí sola ¿y si se desmayaba? ¿Y si se ahogaba vomitando? ¿Quién iba a ayudarla si algo malo le pasaba? dudaba que Mirtley, con honestidad.

Suspiró antes de sacar su varita de la túnica y apuntar a la cerradura, murmurando quedamente un suave _Alohomora_ antes de que la cerradura cediera y abriera la puerta con un ligero empujón haciendo que Dean confirmara que sin duda se trataba de una Ravenclaw aunque no miraba su rostro, tan solo mechones de un cabello tan rojo como una llamarada, quizá tanto como el estandarte de Gryffindor.

La chica sólo sufría arcadas pero parecía que ya no tenía nada para vomitar y sólo estaba ahí sentada llorando con la frente recargada en el retrete y su brazo colgando de manera perezosa. Dean se asustó, temeroso de que algo le estuviera pasando, y se acercó para tomarla en brazos, incorporándola con cuidado encontrando su cabello por sin ningún lado en rizos que en otras circunstancias habrían sido realmente lindos.

Era diminuta y delgada, casi frágil, parecía deshacerse en sollozos mientras se aferraba a Dean como si él fuera una tabla de salvavidas. El Gryffindor la abrazó, extrañado, mirando fijamente hacia el retrete esperando encontrar algún indicio de lo que sea que le hubiera pasado pero cualquiera diría que la chica sólo no había soportado el desayuno, sin embargo lloraba y Dean no sabía qué hacer salvo abrazarla con fuerza en un intento de consolarla.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?—cuestionó Dean mirando su cabeza ganándose una negativa—Quizá te cayó mal el desayuno, seguro Madame Pomfrey tendrá algo para…

—Está atendiendo al chico Lupin—aclaró la pelirroja en un susurro, comenzando a controlarse—Oí que el sauce boxeador le atacó y la mujer tiene que cerrarle las heridas.

Dean asintió, el chico Lupin era uno de sus compañeros y siempre se la pasaba en enfermería al menos un par de veces al mes en compañía de sus amigos, Dean los admiraba por todo lo que hacían pero desde la distancia, solía meterse en problemas por su propia cuenta, desde luego, pero no del tamaño de aquellos Gryffindor que parecían querer volver loca a la profesora McGonagall.

Suspiró dirigiendo a la pelirroja a los lavabos para que se refrescara un poco. La chica le miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo contemplaba con ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y el rostro empapado. Dean pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas intentando limpiarlas pero ella le apartó, de pronto avergonzada de verse en esa situación cuando había sido demasiado cuidadosa.

La vio lavarse las manos y mojarse el rostro antes de sacar su varita y usar unos cuantos encantamientos sobre ella para verse presentable. Acomodó su cabello hasta que todo estuvo en su lugar y sonrió tentativamente a la desconocida en el espejo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurrió?—cuestionó Dean colocando las manos en sus bolsillos y balanceándose sobre sus talones— ¿Te sientes bien?

—No ha sido nada—tranquilizó la Ravenclaw intentando mantenerse serena—Solo…ya sabes, cosas.

Dean conocía respuestas evasivas, venía dándolas desde hace un año cuando mucho, así que era fácil notar cuando alguien estaba esquivando un tema en específico, ¿qué escondía? Intento averiguar mientras la miraba con ojos entrecerrados sintiéndola familiar pero más como un rostro entre la multitud de estudiantes que como una íntima amiga, quizá en su clase de transformaciones o en la de aparición, Dean lo ignoraba, pero estaba ahí esa incomodidad de ya conocerla.

La desconocida se miró a sí misma en el espejo un momento más y Dean la imitó, encontrando unos adorables ojos castaños que lucían atormentados, tristes, pero una brillante sonrisa en los labios que podría despistar a cualquiera que no prestara la suficiente atención. Pareció darse por satisfecha antes de darse media vuelta, haciendo ondear su túnica y sus rizos, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Gracias—susurró antes de desaparecer.

Dean frunció el ceño y se quedó ahí un momento más, intentando ignorar a conciencia lo que le había hecho escapar al baño del tercer piso mientras susurraba un suave “de nada” que la desconocida no escuchó.

…

La segunda vez que la vio fuera de su horario escolar fue en los pasillos en dirección a las mazmorras; Dean se dirigía a pociones con un margen de tiempo considerable, huyendo de nuevo de sus amigos que intentaban hablar de un tema que Dean prefería enterrar en lo profundo por miedo a que alguien más escuchara, a saber qué le harían si llegaban a oír lo que sus amigos tanto insistían.

Caminaba con toda la calma del mundo sabiéndose que iba temprano y que el profesor Slughorn no tendría problemas con eso, tampoco es que quisiera llegar primero, siempre ponía a un estudiante a repartir los ingredientes por mesas y Dean odiaba ser ese estudiante.

Estaba a nada de dar vuelta por uno de los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, sus dientes castañeaban y su túnica no parecía demasiado abrigadora, cuando escuchó un débil quejido muy similar al que había escuchado hace semanas en el baño.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si se trataba de esa desconocida de nuevo, pero la risa estridente e insoportable de la inconfundible Bellatrix Black resonó por el pasillo haciendo que Dean gruñera, sacando la varita de los pliegues de su túnica y dando la vuelta de manera brusca.

Desde luego se trataba de la Ravenclaw pelirroja, arrinconada por cuatro Slytherin mientras recibía lo que parecía hechizos punzo-cortantes haciéndola lloriquear y ovillarse en un intento de esconderse. Bellatrix apuntaba la varita hacia ella de forma elegante, a Dean le parecía que incluso su meñique estaba alzado, mientras a su alrededor se encontraba el menor de los Black, Lestrange y Goyle, riendo y viendo cómo la frágil Ravenclaw lloriqueaba y buscaba su varita.

—Oh, vamos aguilita ¿no puedes volar?—cuestionaba con burla Bellatrix dándole un respiro a la chica—No deberías de estar aquí, los sangre sucia como tú ni siquiera merecen ser considerados magos.

—Y las serpientes rastreras como tú ni siquiera merecen llevar la etiqueta de sangre pura—gruñó Dean lanzando un _expulso_ apartándolos de la pelirroja.

Dean corrió en dirección a la pelirroja, tomándola con cuidado, encontrándola mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba de la última vez, sujetándola con fuerza mientras ella seguía lloriqueando, sujetándose de nuevo a la túnica de Dean como si de eso se tratara la vida.

El Gryffindor la colocó contra la pared y se detuvo protectoramente frente a ella mirando con ojos entrecerrados como las serpientes comenzaban a acercarse de nuevo y lucían furiosas.

De todos los que se encontraban ahí Dean admitiría para sus adentros que Bellatrix era la que más miedo le daba, bastaba con verla; no se tentaba el corazón, el odio hacia los sangre sucia era tan notable que Dean temía preguntar si era capaz de asesinar a uno sólo por la familia a la que pertenecía, estaba seguro que si le decían que podía asesinar a Sirius lo haría y Dean sin duda no quería un pariente de esos.

Dean era un sangre pura, o lo que éstos llamaban “traidores a la sangre”; su madre era una de las hijas de la ancestral familia Campbell y su padre era el único heredero de la legendaria familia Winchester, su madre era inefable y su padre un auror, está de más decir que Dean sabía hechizos de defensa y ataque mucho antes de portar la varita.

—Estúpido Gryffindor—gruñó Bellatrix con los rizos en desorden y una mirada que Dean no quería recibir—Te convertiré en un maldito gusarajo por meterte donde no te llaman.

—Y yo en una maldita perra para que sigas ladrando—gruñó Dean apuntándole con la varita—Hazme algo, estoy seguro que el auror Winchester estaría encantado de meterse—Bellatrix enrojeció—Supongo que esperar demasiado honor de un Slytherin es perder el tiempo.

En ese momento Dean entendió por qué Bellatrix era tan Slytherin como el propio Salazar; movió la varita de manera rápida y borrosa, como el ataqué de una cobra, y lanzó un hechizo que Dean no escuchó, seguro que estaba a nada de impactarle de lleno y, por la cara de la chica, no iba a ser agradable.

— _¡Protego!_ —gritaron a tiempo desviando el hechizo en dirección al grupo de Slytherin.

Dean miró sobre su hombro con el corazón en la garganta encontrando a la pálida y frágil Ravenclaw con la varita en alto, mirando asustada lo que acababa de hacer pero aferrándose a su varita con fuerza sabiendo que una vez que ha empezado no había nada que lo parara.

—Maldita sangre sucia—gruñó Lestrange alzando la varita— _Cruci…_

— _Expelliarmus_ —gritaron al principio del pasillo y la varita de Lestrange salió volando por los aires en dirección al mago que les había salvado de una imperdonable.

Remus Lupin se encontraba ahí luciendo su hermosa insignia de prefecto que hizo a Dean suspirar con alivio a la par que la Ravenclaw se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza, temiendo que un duelo en medio de un estrecho pasillo comenzara a formarse.

Aquel Gryffindor se apresuró a llegar al grupo mirándolos enfurecido; a pesar de tener la misma edad, algo en el rostro de Lupin siempre lo hacía parecer mayor y, sobre todo, intimidante, quizá eran las cicatrices que le cruzaban el rostro o la ferocidad en sus ojos amielados que sólo se suavizaban con sus amigos, nadie podría decirlo, pero era bien sabido que no querías enfrentarte a un furioso Remus Lupin sin importar que tan tranquilo aparentara ser.

— ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?—gruñó Lupin mirando a Dean y luego a la pelirroja tras él antes de mirar a los Slytherin—Son diez puntos menos de cada uno por atacar a dos estudiantes, y veinte puntos menos para Lestrange por intentar usar una imperdonable—masculló mirando fijamente al grupo—Y lárguense si no quieren que vaya por Dumbledore.

Bellatrix gruñó algo por lo bajo antes de darse media vuelta e irse, Lestrange tomó su varita con brusquedad y le siguió junto a Goyle mientras el menor de los Black miraba fijamente a Remus, como si le retara a algo, y éste no se acobardó.

—Cuando le diga a Sirius atente a las consecuencias—amenazó entre dientes.

Dean no le prestó mucha atención, detrás de él la diminuta Ravenclaw se desvaneció haciendo que el Gryffindor poco tiempo tuviera antes de tomarla en brazos y la acunara en su pecho; su piel tenía el color enfermizo de la cera, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus ojos marcados por dos ojeras realmente oscuras, Dean la sacudió un poco intentando hacerla reaccionar, preguntándose si bastaría un _enervate_ para eso.

—Creo que debes llevarla a la enfermería—sugirió Remus colocándose a su lado— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No pesa mucho, creo que puedo solo—asintió Dean antes de tomarla en brazos y alzarla— ¿Podrías decirle a Slughorn donde estoy?

—Sin problema—asintió Remus con una sonrisa—Anda, ve.

Dean asintió y llevó con cuidado a la chica hasta el otro lado del castillo, en dirección a la enfermería, preocupándose un poco ante el hecho de sentirla demasiado delgada en sus brazos, creyendo que al menor apretón fuera a romperse.

Cuando llegó con Madame Pomfrey la cosa se volvió mucho más fácil, la joven sanadora parecía ya estar familiarizada con la chica, pidiéndole a Dean que la colocara en una de las camas mientras ella mascullaba algo sobre cómo no se cuidaba lo suficiente, que si seguía así llamarían a sus padres y cosas por el estilo.

Dean tan sólo se quedó ahí parado junto a la cama mirando a la bonita pelirroja en ella, sintiendo el corazón en un puño al verla tan frágil, cuestionándose si no tenía a alguien que la cuidara y cuántas veces no habría sido molestada por los Slytherin mucho antes que Dean la tomara en cuenta.

Sintió ternura y ese instinto que su madre solía llamar _“Instinto Gryffindor”_ donde Dean quería cuidarla como cuidó a Sam, quería mantenerla a salvo y ayudarla en lo que sea que le afligiera.

—Ya puedes volver a clase, Dean—tranquilizó madame Pomfrey mientras colocaba unas cuantas pociones junto a la cama—Charlie se pondrá bien para la cena.

 _Charlie_ , repitió Dean hacia sus adentros, contento de al fin darle un nombre a aquella chica, y asintió en dirección a madame Pomfrey antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Claro que él no notó el alivio de la sanadora al saber que, al fin, Charlie parecía tener un amigo.

…

Hacerse amigo de Charlie se sintió lo más normal del mundo y pronto Dean se olvidó que hubo un momento donde no lo eran, se sintió como si nunca hubiese sido de otra forma a pesar de lo extraño que fue para el resto verlos juntos a todas horas de un día para otro.

Fue una de las mejores cosas que le ocurrieron a Dean desde que había comenzado a estudiar en Hogwarts dándose cuenta que, por un momento, había dejado de huir de las acusaciones, de su propia verdad que se negaba a aceptar; con Charlie no se sintió como esconderse sino todo lo contrario, fue como dejar de pretender algo que no era y dejar de huir.

Era el remanso de paz que Dean no sabía que necesitaba.

Para Charlie la cosa fue mejor, ya no sentía que sólo daba tumbos por la vida, Dean se preocupaba por ella, tenía a quién contarle sus cosas, al fin tenía a quien ir cuando sentía que el mundo estaba cayéndosele encima lo cual era muy a menudo en ella. Pronto los vómitos redujeron hasta ser casi nulos, Dean contempló como Charlie recuperaba un aspecto mucho más saludable y ya no sólo parecía un cadáver andando.

Eran todo un dúo dinámico, iban a todas partes juntos, hacían todo juntos, como gemelos separados al nacer y Dean pronto comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella que con sus amigos atrayendo la atención de cierto Hufflepuff que sentía raro no darse la vuelta y ver a Dean ahí.

…

Charlie intentaba hacer que Dean aprendiera astronomía mientras se encontraban sentados en el patio, bajo uno de los árboles cercanos al Lago Negro. Llevaba 20 minutos explicándole sobre la posición de las estrellas para una constelación pero Dean estaba más interesado en convertir una hoja en un cojín.

Estaba serio, Charlie podía notarlo desde que volvió de navidad, pero si Dean no le decía lo que ocurría ella no podía hacer nada, ya había intentado adivinarlo pero el Gryffindor sólo se enojó con ella por insistir y Charlie, temerosa de que se fuera, prometió ya no seguir insistiendo.

Suspiró cerrando el libro y Dean la coreó, mirando hacia el frente donde se encontraba un grupo de Hufflepuff y un pelinegro en específico no dejaba de mirar en su dirección. Charlie lo conocía, era su compañero en pociones, Castiel, lo había saludado la primera vez que lo encontró mirándolos pero el chico no pareció notarlo, tan sólo tenía ojos para Dean y éste le ignoraba a conciencia.

— ¿En el mundo muggle tratan bien a los que aman a alguien de su mismo sexo?

La pregunta de Dean hizo que Charlie se sobresaltara antes de sentir el pánico atenazarle la garganta y le dieran ganas de huir, volver a encerrarse donde nadie la lastimaba, escuchando las palabras de Bellatrix luego de descubrirla mirando con ojos soñadores a Narcisa.

—Los matan a golpes o los encierran en manicomios—aclaró Charlie con la voz temblorosa, envolviéndose con ambos brazos en un intento de protegerse—Muchos los corren de sus casas y si se enferman no los atienden, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Dean se encogió de hombros negándose a mirarla.

—Uno pensaría que los muggles son más tolerantes que los magos.

—Nuestros mundos no son tan distintos respecto a eso, Dean—murmuró Charlie con tristeza—Los muggles odian a todos ya sea por su etnia, su posición social, su color de piel o su…la persona que aman. Como a Evans—declaró Charlie haciendo que Dean la mirara confundido—He escuchado que su hermana la llama fenómeno por ser una bruja y aquí la llaman sangre sucia, ¿no es horrible sentir que en ningún lugar eres bienvenida?

Charlie hablaba por sí misma ante eso; siempre se sintió sola, demasiado extraña asustando a las niñas de la escuela, también le habían gritado fenómeno y le habían arrojado piedras excluyéndola de lo que ella sentía era su lugar.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts esperó que eso cambiara, llegó con la idea de conocer personas igual a ella donde no habría piedras lanzadas ni personas gritándole fenómeno pero la recibieron insultos por ser hija de muggles, fue lo mismo haciendo que Charlie sintiera que no tenía un lugar para ser ella misma.

O eso era hasta que conoció a Dean pero, aún así, Charlie no podía atreverse a ser ella misma con el miedo de terminar muerta o en un manicomio. La muerte lenta y dolorosa que le prometió Bellatrix si llegaba a encontrársela hacía que se estremeciera de pánico, deseando nunca salir de Hogwarts.

Dean se inclinó sobre ella, mirándola fijamente antes de tomarla del rostro y besarla.

Charlie se sobresaltó alzando las manos al aire sin saber donde ponerlas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras correspondía el beso de Dean sabiendo que eso era lo correcto, que así tenían que ser las cosas. Se aferró a él besándolo lentamente de la misma manera que él hacía, con delicadeza, diciéndose a sí misma que así eran las personas normales, que debería estar feliz de eso.

Aquel contacto se terminó demasiado rápido haciendo que Dean la mirara con alarma porque ella volvía a llorar de esa manera que desgarraba el corazón; silenciosa, gemidos quedos que no parecían escucharse mientras su rostro se empapaba y se negaba a abrir los ojos. Alzó las manos llevándolas al rostro y se echó a llorar mientras Dean la atraía a su pecho.

—No eres ella—sollozaba Charlie en voz baja haciendo que Dean comprendiera por fin qué era lo que le atormentaba—No eres ella, Dean, la quiero a ella.

No se sintió correcto, no fue para nada lo que se esperaba y Dean tan sólo atinó a abrazar con fuerza a Charlie llorando con ella, compartiendo el mismo dolor que ella sentía, sintiendo el mismo miedo que la aterraba todos los días al verse al espejo sabiendo que algo dentro de ellos estaba mal porque lo normal se sentía incorrecto.

Besó la frente de Charlie, le pidió perdón por lo que había hecho.

—Lo sé—susurró Dean sobre su cabello ganándose un sollozo—Tampoco eres él—susurró con pesar.

Fue la única vez que Dean lo admitió en voz alta y, al decirlo, se sintió mucho más unido a Charlie de lo que imaginó y supo, en ese momento, que de ser como el resto del mundo habría sido imposible no enamorarse de ella.

Charlie en el fondo de su corazón sabía lo mismo y por eso lloraba. Porque aquello pudo funcionar pero no sería. Nunca sería.

…

—Has estado comportándote raro—riñó Jo, una prima lejana de Dean, mientras ambos iban hacia el comedor— ¿Tienes novia?

—Yo no tengo novias—gruñó Dean poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Dean, ¿todo esto es por lo que te dijimos?—Jo le cerró el paso deteniéndose en medio del pasillo importándole poco si interrumpía el camino de alguien más.

Las declaraciones de sus amigos volvieron a los oídos de Dean haciendo que luchara contra su impulso de cubrirlos, la necesidad de huir a cualquier lugar para dejar de escucharlos era grande, miraba con pánico a Jo suplicando en silencio que no hablara de eso, no ahí donde cualquiera podría escuchar, que no gritara mentiras de Dean que podrían perjudicarlo.

Aquello podría hacer que le llevaran a San Mungo de por vida, que sus padres le echaran y le quitaran su varita, ¿Por qué ella sentía que no importaba?

—Cállate—gruñó Dean mirando a su alrededor antes de tirar de su mano y dirigirla a un pasillo menos concurrido—No tiene nada que ver así que deja de decir esas cosas, por favor—murmuró con los ojos ardiéndole—Me puedes meter en problemas.

—Dean, no tiene nada de malo—Jo lo tomó de las manos y le sonrió—No tienes que huir, es parte de lo que eres.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?—el pánico en la voz del mayor de los Winchester era demasiado notorio haciendo que Jo sintiera su corazón pesado—Dime el nombre de un solo mago que sea como dices y haya vivido para contarlo—Jo apretó los labios—Exacto, no hay porque no salen vivos, deja de decir que no es malo cuando provoca tu muerte.

Jo estaba furiosa por eso que decía deseando borrar el miedo de Dean, buscar una manera de hacerlo sentir mejor con lo que era; no decía que fuera fácil aceptarlo, ella sabía lo duro y doloroso que era, pero tampoco podía seguir evitándolo, negándolo porque no estaba mal, Dean sólo estaba enamorado ¿por qué significaba muerte para él?

—Dumbledore no ha muerto—susurró Jo intentando defender su argumento.

—No sé, Jo, si de verdad es como tú dices, ¿cómo crees que se siente al saber que el amor de su vida se pudre en Azkaban?

— ¿Qué me dices de Remus y Sirius?—gruñó Jo apretando con fuerza las manos de Dean evitando que se soltara—Hay que ser ciego como para no notarlo, Winchester.

— ¿Se supone que Black debe servirme de ejemplo?—cuestionó incrédulo el chico sintiendo su rostro enrojecer—Su familia lo repudia, su propio hermano lo odia, ¿eso quieres para mí?—Jo gruñó.

—La familia no termina con la sangre, Dean, Bobby te lo ha dicho—lo miró desesperada esperando hacerlo entender—Y tal vez Sirius perdió a su familia de sangre pero tiene a los Potter, tiene a Remus y a Peter, tiene más de lo que le quitaron y está con la persona que ama—Dean apretó los labios—Si fueras la mitad de valiente que él serías un autentico Gryffindor.

—Si valoras mi integridad como persona ya no insistas, Jo—susurró Dean—Detente de una buena vez que no vas a lograr nada.

No le dio tiempo de replicar, se soltó de su agarre y se alejó por el pasillo sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía, tan solo huyendo de aquello como siempre, intentando escapar en lugar de enfrentarlo como cualquier Gryffindor, pero aquello le decía a Dean que, después de todo, no era tan valiente. No como Sirius Black.

No podía enfrentar aquello con la misma valentía con la que enfrentaba a un Slytherin, no podía por más que lo intentara porque aquello podría ser muerte segura; nadie en el mundo mágico toleraba a personas así, incluso se enfurecían puesto que mantener el linaje era lo más importante para el mundo, Dean ni siquiera podía llegar a decirlo en voz alta por el temor a lo que los demás harían, lo que le dirían y cómo reaccionaría su familia si llegaba a sus oídos.

Mientras giraba en un pasillo chocó de golpe con Charlie, que venía de la torre de Ravenclaw. Al verlo la chica sonrió pero algo en la mirada de Dean le dijo que no se trataba de eso, que no estaba de humor así que sólo lo abrazó colocando la mejilla en su pecho.

— ¿Quieres irte?—cuestionó la pelirroja mientras Dean la abrazaba y hacía un sonido de afirmación—Genial, necesitamos practicar nuestro _Patronus_ —sentenció mirándolo con severidad—Quiero mi animal corpóreo, Winchester, no descansaré hasta tenerlo.

Dean rió pero cuando empezó a reír fue demasiado fácil comenzar a llorar abrazándose a Charlie con fuerza intentando desaparecer aquello que estaba mal en él mientras la pelirroja lo consolaba en silencio.

Lloró como no había hecho desde que sus amigos lo acorralaron y sentenciaron que estaba enamorado de Castiel Novak, el Hufflepuff de quinto año que, además de todo, era un chico.

…

La voz de Charlie resonaba por todo aquel salón en desuso coreada por la de Dean mientras ambos intentaban hacer un _Patronus_. Llevaban medio día ahí metidos y sólo conseguía una luz sin forma que duraba lo suficiente como para repeler a un dementor pero no como un animal haciendo que Charlie se frustrara.

— ¿Qué recuerdo usas?—cuestionó Dean dándose un respiro de momento.

—Cuando recibí mi carta—aclaró Charlie con el ceño fruncido—Pensé que era lo suficientemente bueno.

—El libro dice que tiene que ser más que eso—gruñó Dean mirando el nombrado libro—Yo uso cuando me nombraron cazador del equipo pero no parece ser suficiente.

Charlie se recargó en su hombro y suspiró haciendo que Dean recargara la mejilla en su cabeza; cerró los ojos recordando toda su vida en Hogwarts sintiendo que nada de aquello tenía sentido ahora, que toda su vida estudiantil pareció estar pintada en colores opacos hasta que comenzó a ser amigo de Charlie, sonriendo involuntariamente ante el recuerdo de las risas de ambos resonando por todo el castillo, al peso de sus manos juntas, en el sonido de sus pies correteando mientras se escondían luego de molestar a Peeves.

Se incorporó apartándose de Charlie, aferrándose a esos recuerdos mientras sin abrir los ojos alzaba la varita y gritaba el encantamiento. El jadeo de la pelirroja le confirmó que había logrado un _Patronus_ corpóreo así que Dean abrió primero un ojo y luego el otro sonriendo al ver una hermosa águila real platinada sobrevolando el salón.

— ¡Eso es genial!—gritó la pelirroja mirando con fascinación aquel animal hecho de recuerdos— ¿En qué pensaste?—cuestionó mirándolo.

—En mi recuerdo más feliz—declaró Dean mirándola algo avergonzado—Intenta recordar, cierra los ojos y ve a lo que te hace feliz.

Charlie obedeció cerrando sus ojos; la risa de Dean con la suya la hizo sonreír de inmediato, el momento en el que él alzó la varita dispuesto a protegerla a pesar de no conocerla, la vez en la que despertó en la enfermería con cientos de dulces, todos de parte de Dean. Su risa estridente haciendo que todo lo malo dentro de Charlie dejara de importar, esa risa tan escandalosa que sonaba similar al rugido de un león fue suficiente para que Charlie alzara la varita y gritara el encantamiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos sonrió al ver un majestuoso león de melena plateada rugir sin sonido alguno antes de echarse a correr detrás del águila que aún se mantenía volando.

No hubo necesidad de aclarar que eran el recuerdo al que recurrían cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos.


	2. Nuestra Familia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Años después de aquellos alegres días en Hogwarts, apagados por una guerra que se venció a cambio de cientos de vidas, la leyenda del niño que vivió suena por todos lados y al fin pueden vivir la vida que han escogido.

— ¡Claire, se hará tarde, baja ya!

El grito de su madre hizo que la pequeña rubia se mirara una última vez en el espejo antes de darse por satisfecha con su cabello, bajando corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina sin importarle las veces que ya le habían repetido hasta el cansancio que podría caerse, si nunca lo había hecho ¿por qué se caería ahora?

—Te tengo, brujita.

Su padre pareció salir de la nada tomándola en brazos, haciéndola reír cuando se la echó al hombro y anduvo hasta la cocina con ella a cuestas. Claire miró el mundo de cabeza cubierto por su cabello del color del maíz, tan dorado como un rayo de sol solía decir su padre haciéndole sonreír.

Ella era un rayo de sol.

—Dean, acaba de desayunar, no la pongas de cabeza—escuchó a su madre reñir a papá haciendo que Claire se riera.

—A ella le gusta—se defendió papá mientras la colocaba con cuidado en el suelo—Tu madre ha dicho que no, cariño.

Una vez que los pies de Claire tocaron el suelo se apartó los rizos del rostro y miró sonriendo a sus padres encontrándolos tan diferentes el uno del otro; su mamá era tan pelirroja como un Weasley, o eso solían decirle en el trabajo, tenía ojos castaños y era muy divertida. Su padre también era rubio como ella y tenía ojos verdes con muchas pecas en las mejillas.

Claire admiraba el amor de sus padres, solían contarle que eran mejores amigos en Hogwarts y terminaron por casarse poco después de graduarse de la academia de aurores, donde ambos estudiaban para ser Inefables, teniéndola a ella un año después. Claire sabía que sus padres se querían mucho pero nunca los veía ser como los otros papás, besándose y diciéndose apodos cariñosos. En realidad su mamá le decía idiota a su papá constantemente.

— ¿Iremos por mi varita?—cuestionó la niña tomando la mano de su mamá mientras se dirigían a la chimenea—Y me falta mi túnica, ¿creen que quede en Gryffindor?

— ¿Quieres ser Gryffindor?—masculló su madre indignada metiéndose a la chimenea con ella—Adiós a mis sueños de que seas una Ravenclaw.

—Nuestra hija sabe lo que es mejor, Bradbury—se burló su papá mientras les extendía el tazón con polvos Flu.

—Hace doce años que es Winchester, Dean, no se te olvide—su madre tomó un puño de polvos y la sujetó con fuerza— ¡Diagon!

Una llamarada verde las envolvió hasta llevarlas a donde su madre había gritado escuchando lejanamente a su padre avisando que las alcanzaría en un parpadeo.

Así es, los padres de Claire eran Dean Winchester y Charlie Bradbury, los mismos que tuvieron demasiado miedo como para decirlo.

…

— ¡Belph, Jack, se hace tarde! ¡Andando!

Los mencionados escucharon el llamado de su padre por la escalera haciendo que Jack se apresurara a tomar a su hermano de la mano y dirigirlo por las escaleras escuchándolo quejarse sobre cómo era posible que se les hiciera tarde para ir de compras si ni siquiera tenían un horario fijo.

— ¿Dónde está _Fenrir_?

Su madre apareció al pie de la escalera ayudando a Belph a bajar los últimos escalones antes de mirar a Jack, encontrándolos tan parecidos que parecían un reflejo del otro, en otras circunstancias podría confundirse si no fuera por las gafas oscuras que cubrían los ojos de Belfegor ocultándole la mitad del rostro.

—Está con papá—aclaró Jack sin soltar a su hermano—Pensábamos que podría quedarse y nosotros…

—Cariño, _Fenrir_ tiene que estar siempre con Belph—recordó su mamá acariciándole la mejilla a Jack y el cabello a Belfegor—Es su perro guía, sabes que un mago no puede separarse de su guía.

— ¿Saben? No es necesario que yo vaya a la escuela—murmuró Belfegor dejando que su madre le guiara a la cocina donde su papá se encontraba—Puedo educarme en casa o fingir ser un _squib_.

—Y tendríamos a Dumbledore en nuestra puerta con todo el cuartel de aurores, encabezados principalmente por tu madre—señaló su padre, mirándolos con pesar mientras a su lado se encontraba un enorme perro de pelaje negro—El profesor Dumbledore ha capacitado la escuela para que sea fácil para ti, hijo, todos los maestros han sido notificados y estará permitido que _Fenrir_ esté contigo en todo momento.

El mencionado _Fenrir_ se puso de pie y se colocó junto a Belfegor permitiendo que el niño alzara una mano, titubeando, y la enterrara en el pelaje del animal sintiendo cómo éste se removía antes de permitirle ver a través de sus ojos, apretando con fuerza la mano de Jack cuando sintió esa sacudida que siempre le recorría cuando se conectaba de esa manera con su perro guía.

Jack y Belph eran gemelos pero, cuando tenían tres meses, sus padres notaron que Belfegor no parecía percibir las cosas como Jack llevándolo a San Mungo; los medimagos informaron que Belph era ciego al 100% y la única solución fue darle un guía; los guías eran animales mágicos que se unían al invidente de tal manera que le permitía ver con sus ojos lo que le rodeaba. Belph obtuvo a _Fenrir_ a los cinco años, cuando se consideró lo suficiente adulto como para no lastimarse. Le fastidiaba tenerlo así que a veces se valía de Jack para andar por la casa dejando descansar al animal.

Sus padres eran muy distintos el uno del otro; su mamá era tan rubia como ellos y tenía unos bonitos ojos castaños que brillaban siempre que los contemplaba, a ellos y a su padre, como si compartieran algo más que un matrimonio. Su papá, por el contrario, tenía el cabello tan oscuro cual carbón y los ojos de un azul tan intenso como el de un _Patronus_ al igual que sus hijos, era tan serio que intimidaba pero sería su profesor en _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._

Las historias decían que ellos habían sido amigos en la escuela, tan cercanos que cuando menos lo pensaron estaban saliendo. Su mamá era aurora así que cuando terminó su estadía en la academia se casaron y al siguiente año los tuvieron a ellos. La discapacidad de Belph hacía que su padre volviera cada noche a casa a pesar de estar en Hogwarts, claro que eso se calmó cuando Harry Potter derrotó, con sólo un año de edad, al que No Debe Ser Nombrado permitiendo que su madre pasara más tiempo en casa con ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa si Belph y yo no estamos en la misma casa?—preguntó Jack mientras sus padres se acercaban para poder hacer una desaparición en conjunto— ¿Y si no compartimos clases?

Ante esas dudas, Belph apretó con más fuerza la mano de su hermano temiendo verse rodeado de desconocidos que intentaran empujarlo o hacerle algo. Sabía que tener a _Fenrir_ ayudaba pero eso no significaba nada, bien podrían hacerle algo cuando estaba dormido.

—Estarán bien—los tranquilizó su madre colocándose de rodillas frente a ellos y besándoles la frente—Y su padre estará con ustedes todo el tiempo, no dejará que nadie les haga algo.

—Estás poniendo mucha fe en mí, Joanna—gruñó su padre tomando de la mano a Jack.

—Siempre pongo mucha fe en ti, Castiel—su madre le guiñó un ojo a su padre haciéndolos reír—Andando, iremos por esas varitas, los libros de Belph ya debieron de haber llegado.

Joanna tomó la mano de Belph y, con la otra, sujetó la correa de _Fenrir_ mientras Castiel se desaparecía con Jack frente a ellos.

Sí, los padres de aquel par de gemelos eran Castiel Novak y Joanna Harvelle, los mismos que sintieron que aquello era incorrecto.


	3. Nimbus 2000

Claire iba correteando por todo el callejón Diagon con su madre persiguiéndola entre la gente, riendo entre dientes cuando lograba escapar y chillando cuando su madre la sujetaba con ambos brazos antes de alzarla un poco antes de quejarse sobre lo pesada que era.

Cerca de ellas, manteniéndose alerta y vigilante, se vieron Dean mirándolas con una sonrisa sintiendo que, sin duda, ellas eran lo mejor que pudo pasarle en la vida. Su pecho se llenaba de calidez al ver los rizos pelirrojos de Charlie danzar en el aire antes de mezclarse con los de Claire convirtiéndose en una autentica llamarada en medio de la multitud.

Dean amaba a Charlie y ella a él, lo sabía con la certeza de saber que el cielo es azul y el pasto verde. Ambos se amaban tanto que eran felices juntos pero muchas veces no se sentía del todo suficiente, había costado horrores que Charlie lograra quedar embarazada recurriendo a la tecnología muggle para que Claire entrara a sus vidas.

A veces, en medio de la noche, ambos miraban el techo y se atrevían a recordar eso que intentaron esconder al casarse el uno con el otro, lo hablaban en voz baja entre ellos antes de reírse, consolándose el uno al otro.

—Papá—Claire apareció con Charlie siguiéndola mientras ambas le miraban con ojos brillantes— ¿Podemos ir por un helado? ¿Por favor?

Dean cargaba las bolsas de la compra con tres túnicas nuevas, la varita de Claire y otro tanto de libros que a la niña le hacían falta. Charlie le miraba con brillantes ojos castaños haciendo un adorable mohín que Claire pronto se apresuró a imitar.

—Tengo que entregar unas cosas en la oficina—aclaró Dean ganándose un gemido lastimero de ambas—Podemos ir y luego vamos al Londres muggle por un helado, te gustan más ésos que los de aquí, Claire.

—No deberías fomentar su consumo por cosas muggles, Winchester, eso es desagradable.

Dean se tensó ante la voz sonando detrás de él haciendo que se diera la vuelta mientras Charlie se apresuraba a colocar a Claire detrás de ella, tomando su mano con fuerza y mirando con el ceño fruncido al elegante hombre de cabello casi blanco que se sacudía la túnica frente a ellos mirándolos como si no fueran más que desperdicios de hipogrifos.

Lucius Malfoy miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Charlie y luego a la pequeña rubia que se asomaba de un costado, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, enseñándole la lengua haciendo que el hombre se ruborizara levemente ante tal comportamiento.

Charlie apretaba con fuerza la mano de Claire recordando los hechizos punzo-cortantes que le lanzaron cientos de veces, las amenazas y el pánico, los ataques que le llevaron a enfermarse a tal punto de desmayarse en los pasillos. Todos llevados a cabo por los Slytherin que habían sido detenidos al final de la gran guerra. De sólo recordar lo sucedido en su enfrentamiento con Bellatrix hacía que se estremeciera y comenzara a temblar.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Lucius?—cuestionó Dean colocándose protectoramente frente a sus chicas— ¿Quieres acompañarnos por un helado?

—Traje a Draco a comprar lo que hacía falta—aclaró el llamado Lucius mirando hacia un costado donde se encontraba la tienda de túnicas— ¿No tienes cosas en el Ministerio qué atender, Winchester?

—Dean, vámonos—susurró Charlie tirando de su mano—Asustaran a la niña.

Dean miró a su hija, que estaba demasiado ocupada haciéndole muecas a Lucius como para lucir asustada, así que volvió a mirar al sujeto frente a él enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Lograste reproducirte? Una pena, espero que el niño se parezca a su madre—ante tal declaración Charlie le apretó con más fuerza la mano.

— ¿Te crees muy listo?—gruñó Malfoy desenvainando su varita del bastón que utilizaba.

—Oh no, la lista es ella, Charlie es la Ravenclaw—la pelirroja lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados sacando su propia varita y apuntando a Lucius con ella.

—Amenazar a un inefable del Ministerio significa una detención de 12hrs y una multa de más de 100galeones, señor Malfoy—habló Charlie con voz monótona—Le pediré que baje su varita, si es tan amable. No olvide que está bajo juramento.

Lucius los miró un momento más antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en dirección a la tienda de túnicas haciendo que Charlie se relajara notablemente igual que Dean. Se miraron un momento antes de contemplar a su hija, que seguía con el ceño fruncido mirando en dirección a donde aquel hombre había desaparecido.

— ¿Claire?—la llamó Dean acariciándole el cabello.

Claire se demoró en responder, aún encontrando confuso que las personas no respetaran a otras sólo por su línea de sangre. Cuando era más pequeña escuchó a cientos decirle Sangre Sucia a su madre sólo porque sus abuelos eran muggles, escuchó también el término Traidor a la Sangre para referirse a su padre sólo por ser un mago sangre pura que se casó con una nacida de muggles.

La niña no lo entendía, ¿qué había de malo en las familias? ¿Al final no eran todos magos? Sus padres le habían enseñado que nadie era más ni menos sólo por la familia que tenían así que le era complicado entender por qué había distinciones.

— ¿En Hogwarts habrá personas así?—preguntó mirando a sus padres.

Charlie y Dean se miraron sintiéndose preocupados de que su hija, siendo una mestiza, sufriera lo mismo que ellos cuando estudiaron.

…

—Lo siento, el perro no puede pasar.

Ambos niños, Jack y Belph, se quedaron en la entrada de la tienda de escobas mirando fijamente al hombre que les impedía el paso, o al menos Jack lo hacía manteniendo sujeto de la mano a su hermano mientras el otro miraba lo que _Fenrir_ contemplaba que era la _Nimbus_ _2000_ en la vitrina sintiendo el mismo anhelo que el niño sabiendo que sería imposible montar una escoba, ni se diga jugar quidditch.

Sus padres les habían dado permiso de ir a ver la nueva escoba que había llegado apenas hace unos días a la tienda con la condición de no alejarse demasiado, ellos estaban en la librería ya que habían tenido un problema con la entrega de los libros para Belfegor alegando que faltaba el de Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas comenzando una auténtica discusión con su madre y el encargado.

Castiel les había dado permiso de ir, decidiendo quedarse con su esposa en caso que quisiera hechizar a alguien por el retraso con los libros. Les advirtió que mantuvieran a _Fenrir_ cerca en caso de emergencia, el perro les servía de guardián y no sólo de guía, así que no hubo problemas en cruzar la calle y quedarse viendo la vitrina hasta que Jack sugirió entrar, esperanzado en poder conseguir una escoba para ambos.

—Pero es un perro guía—señaló Jack haciendo que _Fenrir_ mirara al hombre y Belph pudiera contemplarlo con claridad en su cabeza—Está entrenado, se comportará.

—Los siento, niño. El perro tendrá que quedarse fuera.

—Sólo queremos ver las escobas—insistió Belph sujetando con más fuerza la correa de _Fenrir_.

—Tampoco es como si pudieras montar una, hijo—murmuró el hombre palmeándole la cabeza—Lo siento—y sin más les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Jack miró furioso la puerta mientras era ajeno a cómo Belfegor agachaba la cabeza en dirección al suelo, sintiéndose herido por las palabras del señor. _Fenrir_ gruñó mostrando los dientes mientras Jack le soltaba la mano y comenzaba a aporrear la puerta con furia.

— ¡Ya verá! ¡Mi madre trabaja en el departamento de aurores y haré que le cierre la tienda! ¡Mi madre se enterará de esto!

Belfegor se dirigió de nuevo hacia la vitrina con _Fenrir_ pegado a su costado y se sentó para que el niño pudiera ver a través de sus ojos la magnífica escoba en exhibición; N _imbus 2000_ , más rápida que una _Barredora_ o _La Cometa_ , seguramente su madre tendría una pronto por el trabajo y los pasearía a ambos en ella. Se veía tan hermosa en la vitrina y Belph deseaba tanto tener una sin compartirla con Jack.

No podía montar en escoba ni aunque le pusieran miles de hechizo de protección, por lo general su padre o su madre iban con él cuando lograba convencerlos de jugar quidditch. Belph amaba el quidditch, siempre soñó con ser golpeador en el equipo de su casa en Hogwarts pero viendo ese sueño imposible conforme creció y se dio cuenta que, sin _Fenrir_ , no podría ni siquiera ver la quaffle en el aire.

—Le diré a mamá lo que te dijo—gruñó Jack volviendo a su lado y tomándolo de la mano—Ya verás, vendrá y lo convertirá en un perro y nos comprará una _Nimbus_.

—De todas formas él tiene razón—susurró Belph suspirando—No podría montar una a no ser que lleve a _Fenrir_ conmigo.

Jack lo miró con tristeza volviendo a molestarse ante el comentario de aquel hombre, ante la injusticia que su hermano no pudiera ver nada sin la ayuda de su perro guía, sintiéndose tan frustrado porque su hermano no pudiera jugar quidditch sin la ayuda de alguien cuando amaba el deporte tanto como él los animales.

—Lo resolveremos—prometió su hermano antes de suspirar—Papá dice que siempre hay una manera de lograrlo.

—Mi padre me comprará una para navidad—alardearon a su lado haciendo que ambos niños voltearan en dirección a la voz—Claro que no podré llevarla a Hogwarts porque no permiten que los estudiantes de primer año tengan una escoba propia pero idearé una forma de meterla.

A _Fenrir_ le tomó un momento captar el nuevo interés de Belph mirando en dirección hacia donde se escuchaba la voz por completo fastidiosa encontrando a un niño con el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco, arrugaba la nariz al ver a _Fenrir_ como si el perro apestara y seguía hablando sobre la escoba como si él ya la hubiera probado haciendo que varios niños jadearan sorprendidos.

Jack y Belph no sentían que tuvieran poco, en realidad eran muy felices con la vida que sus padres les brindaban; si bien no eran tan ricos como la familia Black o los Malfoy, sí que podían permitirse varias cosas como lo era una _Nimbus 2000_ si así lo deseaban. Claro que, con 11años, ¿qué preocupación le daban ellos al dinero? No importaba, nunca se les pasaba por la cabeza alardear de él cuando les era indiferente.

Pero escuchar hablar aquel niño sobre todo lo que el dinero puede comprar y cómo otros, como el pelirrojo que miraba con anhelo la escoba, no podían hicieron que ambos fruncieran el ceño, el de Belfegor siendo oculto por los lentes negros pero, de quitárselos, sólo sería la copia exacta del rostro de Jack.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes le preguntaron algo?—cuestionó Belph silenciando al niño y haciendo que otros rieran disimuladamente.

— ¿Te burlas de mí?—cuestionó el pequeño rubio platinado arrugando la nariz de manera graciosa.

—Sólo pienso que si nadie te preguntó entonces no deberías dar tu opinión—sentenció Belph apretando con fuerza la correa de _Fenrir_ —Es descortés, ¿tus padres no te han enseñado sobre eso?

Jack se cubrió la boca con una mano soltando una risita entre dientes haciendo que el rubio le mirara con ojos entrecerrados resultando casi intimidante, la mirada que podría tener cualquier depredador. Belph se preguntó si tendría que soportarlo en Hogwarts una vez que ingresaran al colegio, odiando aquello de mil maneras distintas, preguntándose si podría hacer que _Fenrir_ le orinara y luego correr de ahí.

Belph sintió la cola de _Fenrir_ golpetear contra sus piernas, como si el perro estuviera de acuerdo con la idea que le había surgido, haciéndolo sonreír ladinamente antes de palmearle la cabeza con su mano sin soltar la de Jack en caso de llevarla a cabo.

— ¿Tú que vas a saber? Seguro tampoco puedes comprarla—se mofó aquel niño mirándolos con desdén.

—Obvio que yo no puedo comprarla, no seas tonto, la que las compra es mi mamá—corrigió Belfegor mofándose del niño—Jack, será mejor que nos vayamos antes que haga que _Fenrir_ le orine encima.

 _Fenrir_ soltó un ladrido que sobresaltó a varios, levantándose de donde estaba sentado y apresurándose a andar entre los chicos que miraban la escoba con anhelo, manteniéndose alerta en caso que algo pudiera hacer tropezar a Belph.

Cruzaron la calle de nuevo y se detuvieron afuera de la librería esperando a que sus padres salieran, mirando desde su lugar la escoba que deseaban, con Jack susurrando miles de ideas sobre cómo lograr que Belph jugara quidditch y volará solo sin la compañía de alguien.

La puerta se abrió después de un rato y sus padres salieron, su madre luciendo un tanto airada mientras su papá intentaba calmarla cargando las bolsas de compra con la gran mayoría de los libros de Belph.

—Es increíble, ¡increíble!—gruñía la mujer manoteando en el aire mientras Castiel la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa—Hemos pedido los libros desde antes que llegara la carta de Belph, ¿y me dicen que no los tienen? Oh no, pero me ha de escuchar Dumbledore, claro que sí. Meteré una queja en el departamento, ya lo verás—Castiel la abrazó y le besó la mejilla en un intento de calmarla.

—Llegara pronto—la tranquilizó el pelinegro mientras su madre gruñía frustrada y los niños reían—Belph sólo tendrá que arreglárselas un par de días sin los libros, Jo, no es para tanto.

—Sí es para tanto, los encargamos desde junio — le riñó la mujer palmeándole el pecho antes de mirar a los niños — Lo siento, cariño, hubo un problema con el libro de Pociones y el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, no llegarán hasta el 4 de septiembre — Belph se encogió de hombros.

—El sólo hecho de tener libros ya es una ventaja, mamá.

El niño pudo ver las sonrisas de sus padres a través de los ojos de _Fenrir_ , sonriendo de vuelta, sintiéndose seguro de maneras que no podría expresar y ni querría decir nunca por vergüenza. Le entristecía que solamente pudiera verlos a través de los ojos de su perro, que no pudiera contemplarlos por él mismo y ellos sólo fueran una imagen en su cabeza proyectada por alguien más. Ni siquiera sabría cómo luciría él si Jack no fuera su gemelo.

Su mamá se inclinó y le besó la frente susurrándole lo mucho que le amaba antes de abrazar a Jack y decirle lo mismo. Su padre le abrazó con fuerza peinándole el cabello diciéndole todo lo que Belph necesita escuchar sin palabras, tan sólo sintiendo el consuelo de que no estaría solo en esa nueva experiencia por muy aterradora que fuera.

\- ¿Y qué tal la nueva escoba? —Cuestionó Castiel mirando a los niños— ¿Es tan buena como la pintan?

—Te hablé de ella anoche — gruñó su mamá mirándolo fijamente — Llegaron ayer al ministerio, son rápidas.

\- ¿Podemos tener una? —Cuestionó Jack mirándola con una sonrisa — Por favor.

—Los de primer año no llevan escobas a Hogwarts — recordó Jo.

—Nadie dijo que la íbamos a llevar — Dijo Belph antes de sonreír de esa manera que Jack sabía que significaba problemas — Además, cuando intentamos entrar para ver más, el señor me dijo que yo ni siquiera podía montar una escoba.

El rostro de su madre enrojeció mientras que los ojos de su padre se entrecerraban y ambos miraban fijamente la tienda de en frente como si estuvieran tentados a prenderle fuego sin más. Jack miró a Belph acusadoramente pero _Fenrir_ estaba demasiado entretenido mirando a los padres del niño que ni siquiera registró aquella mirada.

Los adultos los llevaron a la tienda de la mano abriéndose paso ante la audiencia que tenía la escoba en el aparador. Cuando intentaron entrar el dueño volvió a decirles que el perro tenía que quedarse afuera y fue como si Jo se encendiera amenazando con cerrar todo el negocio y quitarle su licencia si era bien sabido que los animales guías no separarse del mago bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Jack sonrió triunfante recordando su amenaza de hace apenas un minuto y Belph sonrió cuando _Fenrir_ hizo que contemplara al fastidioso niño rubio entre la multitud, enseñándole la lengua cuando su madre logró que les dejaran pasar alegando que ella sólo quería dos _Nimbus 2000_ mientras Cass la seguía , dejando que su esposa tomara las riendas de la situación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos una niña rubia corrió hasta la exhibición y gritó llena de júbilo señalando la escoba a lo que su madre se apresuró a llegar.

\- ¡Es una _Nimbus 2000_ , Dean! —Exclamó Charlie mirando a su esposo con ojos brillantes — Escuché que llegaron ayer al departamento de Aurores, ¿crees que si solicitamos una nos la brinden?

—Tienes una _cometa_ en buen estado, Charlie — se quejó Dean colocándose junto a ella, manteniendo vigilada a su hija con ojo de halcón — Y quedamos en comprar un móvil muggle.

—Un auto, Dean — recordó Charlie de manera distraída, tomando de la mano a Claire y volviendo a su camino en dirección al Ministerio — Pero una escoba estaría bien, ¿no crees?

—En segundo año entraré como cazadora en el equipo de quidditch — sentenció la niña tomando la mano libre de su padre y mirándolos con una sonrisa — Seré la mejor cazadora de todas, van a ver. Haré ganar la copa a Gryffindor.

—Sigues luciendo muy segura de quedar en Gryffindor — Dijo Charlie mirándola con una sonrisa — Podrías quedar en Slytherin.

—Uf, no —exclamaron tanto Dean como Claire.

Charlie se soltó riendo haciendo que Dean sonriera al escucharla recordándose más joven, sintiendo el peso de su mano contra la de ella mientras correteaban por el pasillo y se reían juntos hasta que los problemas desaparecieron. Dean solía decirle que aquel sonido era el que deberían poseer los arcoíris insistiendo que era el sonido que recordaba cuando invocaba su _Patronus_ .

El sonido de su risa, la sensación de sus manos juntas, el consuelo que Charlie le dio cuando Dean huyó de lo que le atormentaba, de lo que le hizo alejarse de sus amigos hasta esconderse en lo que parecía el fin del mundo. Cuando eso ocurrió Charlie tomó su mano y huyó con él, riendo y dejando que su risa se mezclara con la de Dean como si ambos fueran uno solo.

Dean amaba a Charlie, la amaba tanto que a veces le dolía pensando que él no la hacía feliz, que él no le era suficiente. La amaba como ella ama el café en la mañana o el remodelar la casa cada seis meses. La amaba como ama a Claire, la ama como en el momento en que ella le dijo que él era su _Patronus_ .

Se detuvo a mitad de la calle y se inclinó sobre Claire para besar a Charlie haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera contra sus labios y la niña se quejara sobre lo asqueroso que era eso después de reírse entre dientes.

Dean amaba a Charlie pero, a pesar de eso, besarla seguía sintiéndose incorrecto.


	4. King's Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro incómodo en la estación, a la par que doloroso, después de haberse creído superado.

—Asegúrate que no se te olvide nada—Claire escuchó a su padre mientras terminaban de revisar el baúl en la cocina—No quiero que apenas llegues me mandes una lechuza sobre algo que se te olvidó.

—Ya lo tengo todo—tranquilizó la niña sonriéndole—Está bien.

Dean asintió mirando los adorables ojos de la niña ante él haciéndole sentir contento. La envolvió con ambos brazos preguntándose qué se sentirá volver a casa y saber que ella no estaba.

Era ta duro tener que mandarla a la escuela, sin verla hasta navidad, que Dean ya se encontraba contando los días en el calendario para que Claire volviera.

Charlie entró a la cocina luciendo un abrigo negro tan largo que casi parecía una túnica, se acomodaba unos guantes negros en las manos mientras Dean abrazaba con fuerza a Claire haciéndola sonreír ante la imagen que daban padre e hija frente a ella.

Charlie amaba a Dean, lo sabía con la certeza de ser una bruja, lo sabe como sabe que su cabello es rojo. Amaba a Dean más que a nada en el mundo, simplemente era el amor de su vida y haría cualquier cosa por verlo feliz.

Lo amaba pero no era idiota, sabía que a veces Dean sentía que ella no era suficiente ¿y cómo culparlo? Fue el pequeño secreto de ambos lo que los hizo irse a una casa a las afueras de Inglaterra, fue lo que compartieron lo que les hizo casarse y hacer una familia en su pequeño rincón del mundo lejos de sus seres queridos.

Tenían una pintoresca casa en los campos a las afueras de Inglaterra con un inmenso jardín lleno de coloridas flores y de plantas necesarias para pociones, se encontraban escondidos entre dos montañas realmente enormes alejados de todo rastro de civilización, tan sólo yendo al ministerio por trabajo o visitando el Londres Muggle cuando Claire decía que necesitaba contacto humano.

Era la vida que había elegido vivir con Dean. Era el futuro seguro, o al menos eso le dijo el chico cuando le propuso casarse con él. Charlie hacía cualquier cosa por Dean, aún si eso significaba alejarse del mundo que tanto daño le causó.

Era feliz con lo que tenía, amaba a su hija con todo su corazón y adoraba su trabajo, era demasiado fácil olvidarse del secreto de ambos como para decirse a sí misma que aquello era lo que siempre quiso.

—Espero que estén listos—habló con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y colocaba una mano en la cabeza de Claire—Habrá muchas personas en el andén así que asegúrate traerlo todo, Claire.

—Que ya lo revisé—repitió fastidiada la niña mirándola—Libros, materiales, mi varita y las túnicas, ropa para los fines de semana. Traigo todo.

—También a Holly—declaró Dean con una sonrisa mostrándole el muñeco de trapo hecho con tela de estampado floral—Pensé que ya eras demasiado grande para muñecas.

—Holly no es una muñeca—gruñó la niña arrebatándole el juguete con brusquedad—Es un peluche, puedo llevar peluches.

Charlie y Dean se rieron entre dientes mientras la niña guardaba de nuevo su peluche y cerraba su baúl.

—Se parece a ti—gruñó Dean pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Charlie.

—Es mi hija, claro que se parece a mí.

Charlie miró con ojos brillantes a Dean sintiendo que lo amaba más conforme pasaba el tiempo por todo lo que le daba, por la oportunidad de llamarse a sí misma una madre, por el hogar que tenían y por el amor que le brindaba a pesar de sentirlo incorrecto.

No era mezquina pensando que Dean no la amaba, había que ser ciego para no ver el amor que el hombre le brindaba, pero Charlie no se mentía, ninguno lo hacía. Aquello fue más una relación de circunstancias y no porque lo desearan realmente, con el tiempo se dijeron que eran muy felices y se creyeron la mentira, al menos había momentos como aquel en el que se les olvidaba lo que les había orillado a aquello.

Dean se inclinó sobre ella y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos haciéndola sonreír mientras Claire comenzaba a quejarse sobre lo tarde que era. Ambos se rieron, prometiendo que ya tendrían tiempo después, apartándose y sintiendo el extraño regusto que les dejaba el besarse.

Charlie tomó de la mano a Claire y la dirigió a la puerta sentenciando que harían una aparición para más fácil. Dean sacó la varita de su abrigó y la sacudió en dirección al baúl.

— _Baúl Locomotor_ —murmuró haciendo que el baúl se levantara y lo siguiera a la salida—Si todo el mundo lleva hasta cinco valijas, ¿por qué nada más llevas una?

—Mamá lo agrandó con magia—aclaró la niña, soltándose de la mano de Charlie— ¡Pronto estaré en Hogwarts! ¡Y seré una bruja tan genial como mamá!

La miraron correr por el jardín haciéndolos sonreír, sintiendo que su cabello revoloteando a su espalda podría confundirse con el débil brillo de una snitch en pleno vuelo.

Charlie se colocó junto a Dean y lo tomó de la mano mirando con una sonrisa cómo Claire les apresuraba a alcanzarla y corría por las colinas en dirección al punto de desaparición, sintiéndose tan libre como un pájaro.

El cielo era de un suave tono grisáceo, siempre era así, pero no parecía opacar el ánimo de aquella familia. A veces a Charlie le gustaba subir a la colina y aparecer un arcoíris sobre las nubes de tormenta, a veces sólo iba porque quería tiempo a solas y veía el mundo a sus pies hacerse pequeño. Otras veces salía con Dean a volar para que ambos se despejaran.

Aquel era su hogar. No se asemejaba en nada a lo que Charlie alguna vez imaginó pero era justo lo que necesitaba.

—He estado pensando…—susurró sin despegar la mirada de Claire—Que…quizá de-deberíamos tener otro.

Dean frunció el ceño, ladeando el rostro para contemplarla sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

— ¿Otro qué?—cuestionó con contrariedad— ¿Quieres la otra escoba? Supongo que podríamos comprar otra.

—Hablo de tener otro bebé, Dean—susurró Charlie mirándolo con seriedad—Podríamos intentarlo.

—Charlie, costó horrores tener a Claire—recordó Dean deteniéndose en medio del campo, mirándola con severidad— ¿Realmente quieres tener otro bebé?—Charlie asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior—Creo que necesitamos hablarlo bien.

Charlie sabía a qué se refería Dean así que apretó los labios y asintió en su dirección aceptando posponer la idea que llevaba rondando su cabeza desde principios de año.

A ella le gustaba la idea de tener hijos, no supo que tenía un instinto maternal hasta que logró embarazarse de Claire amándola de inmediato, estaba en sus treinta, aún era joven, podía tener otro hijo sin problema. Sin embargo, para ellos no era tan fácil como con otras parejas.

Dean y ella rara vez tenían relaciones por no decir nulas. Sus encuentros se reducían a los arranques repentinos que solían tener de vez en cuando, esas veces en las que la abstinencia los estaba volviendo tan locos que comenzaban a ver con deseo a alguien más que no era el otro haciéndolos ir presurosos a buscarse y encerrarse en una habitación mientras imaginaban a alguien más.

En realidad sólo era Charlie la que se veía en ese problema. Dean no tenía dificultad para considerarla sexualmente atractiva, se lo había confesado en más de una ocasión, pero por respeto no la hostigaba y sólo accedía cuando Charlie se lo pedía. Por el contrario, la pelirroja no sentía atracción sexual por Dean bajo ninguna circunstancia, como anteriormente se dijo, Charlie tenía que sentirse realmente necesitada para poder intimar con su esposo.

Eran esas las razones por las que concebir a Claire resultó un tormento. Charlie no lograba quedarse embarazada sin importar cuántos medimagos visitaran. Al final fue la medicina muggle la que les dio la solución y con 21 años Charlie y Dean fueron padres.

Llegaron junto a donde Claire los estaba esperando y la niña se colgó de sus manos, mirándolos con una sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos castaños que hizo que Dean se relajara y Charlie se sintiera más segura sobre querer otro bebé.

— ¿Me darán dinero para comprar dulces?—cuestionó Claire haciendo reír a Dean.

—No sé, ¿me comprarás algo?

Aquella familia desapareció en dirección al King’s Cross de Londres para que su amada hija, ajena a los problemas de sus padres, abordara el expreso a Hogwarts.

…

Joanna amaba a Castiel con toda su alma.

Aquella repentina aclaración aparecía de la nada en circunstancias alternas, un simple pensamiento mientras contemplaba a Castiel haciendo algo como acomodar la chaqueta de Jack o peinarle el cabello a Belfegor. Jo lo miraba y el pensamiento de “realmente lo amo” surcaba su mente haciéndola sonreír.

En ese momento se encontraban en el andén 9¾ rodeados de un sinfín de familias mágicas y no mágicas esperando a que el tren saliera en dirección a Hogwarts. Castiel se encontraba frente a ella asegurándose que sus hijos tuvieran todo en sus valijas y que la correa de _Fenrir_ siguiera envuelta alrededor de la muñeca de Belph dándole indicaciones sobre no alejarse del perro bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mirándolo ahí Jo pensó en lo mucho que lo amaba y la suerte que tenía de que él la amara de vuelta.

— ¿Se dan cuenta que me dejarán sola todo el año?—señaló la mujer haciendo que los tres hombres de su vida miraran en su dirección—Mis amores se irán a Hogwarts y yo me quedo sola.

Jack hizo un mohín mientras _Fenrir_ ladraba, como si su reacción fuera un eco de los sentimientos de Belfegor, haciéndola reír. Se acercó a ambos y les besó la frente, odiando tener que verlos partir y saber que no los vería hasta navidad, preguntándose si los chicos de la escuela trataran bien a Belph, si su chico se sentirá seguro, si Jack no se meterá en problemas por cuidar a su hermano, si alguien se burlaría de la discapacidad de Belfegor.

Los abrazó con fuerza odiando las inseguridades que crecían dentro de ella, recordándose que Castiel estaría con ellos y nada malo iba a pasarles, que la guerra había terminado y Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro en todo el mundo.

Se lo repitió hasta el cansancio mientras abrazaba a sus hijos y les repetía que se cuidaran, ¿ser madre significaba ser así? Ahora se sentía tan culpable por fastidiarse cuando su madre le repetía lo mismo una y otra vez antes de abordar el expreso.

—Será mejor que suban ya—indicó Castiel colocando una mano en la espalda de Jo y mirando a sus hijos—Necesitan encontrar un compartimiento, yo llevaré su equipaje.

—Será divertido asustar a todos con _Fenrir_ —informó Belph mientras tiraba de la correa del perro y éste se apresuraba a mirar el expreso en búsqueda de una entrada.

— ¿Ya hizo del baño? No sabemos si tendremos problemas si se orina dentro.

—Podemos ponerle periódico.

Se despidieron de sus padres mientras se adentraban al tren haciendo que Jo se llevara una mano al pecho sintiendo su ausencia de manera casi inmediata. Castiel sonrió enternecido y la abrazó prometiéndole que él iba a cuidarlos haciendo que la rubia volviera a pensar en lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Siempre te preocupas demasiado—señaló Castiel besándole la frente.

—Me preocupa que le hagan algo a Belph—confesó mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa—Pero tienen el mejor papá del mundo, ¿no es así?

Castiel se soltó riendo entre dientes mientras dejaba que Jo le acomodara la túnica.

—No sé si sea el mejor del mundo pero hago lo que se puede.

Jo lo abrazó con fuerza mirando hacia las demás familias.

Ella fue la primera en verlos, notándolos casi de inmediato y sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa tirar de sus labios cuando los vio. Hacía años que no los veía a pesar de trabajar en el ministerio, rara vez los aurores y los inefables se juntaban y, ciertamente, la última vez que los vio fue poco después de graduarse.

Dean y Jo eran primos lejanos, todos los sangre pura estaban emparentados así que no era una sorpresa pero, a pesar de eso, su familia se reunía sin falta todos los domingos como si fueran más primos cercanos, casi hermanos. Se criaron juntos, Jo y Dean fueron hermanos hasta que llegó Sammy haciendo que la atención del chico se concentrara en su hermanito y Jo fuera más una mejor amiga.

Jo suspiró recordando la última discusión que tuvo con Dean, los términos en los que quedaron y como después él sólo desapareció de su vida sin dar señales de nada. Alejándose de sus padres, del propio Sammy, fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, tan solo Jo siendo consciente de su trabajo en el ministerio pero sin llegar a verlo.

— ¿Ellos no son…?

La voz de Castiel se extinguió en un sonido ahogado cuando aquella pequeña familia se detuvo cerca de ellos, con los padres mirándolos de hito en hito, casi con pánico. Jo apreció como la mano de Dean se cerraba en torno a la de Charlie con fuerza mientras que la pelirroja sujetaba del hombro a la niña rubia que iba con ellos y la pegaba a su pecho en un intento de cuidarla, abrazándola con temor a que se la arrebataran.

_— ¡¿Tanto me insististe para esto?!—gritó Dean con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Jo intentaba calmarlo—Eres una maldita mentirosa._

_—Entiende que fue inevitable, tú lo alejaste—recordó la rubia intentando acallar los gritos—Y comenzabas a pasar demasiado tiempo con Charlie y yo pensé…_

_—Porque Hogwarts no era seguro, porque planeaba buscarlo y mudarnos cuando saliéramos, ¡y ahora me pides que sea el padrino! ¡Jódete, Harvelle! ¡Sólo jódete!_

Joanna sí se había enamorado de Castiel, Jo no tenía extraños acuerdos con él ni su unión fue sólo para olvidar algo. Ellos eran como cualquier otra familia donde los padres se amaban y criaban dos hijos maravillosos. Tenían sexo más veces de las que Dean y Charlie podrían llegar a tener y Castiel amaba a Jo más que a nada.

El único secreto que Jo tenía era el de la traición que refulgía en los ojos de Dean cuando la contempló. Dean confió en ella y tomó esa confianza usándola a su favor, acercándose a Castiel con tal de acercarlo a su primo pero enamorándose en el proceso, haciendo que el pelinegro enterrara en su corazón los sentimientos que aquel chico Gryffindor le despertaban y decidiendo que sólo estaba confundido, que en realidad Jo era quien le gustaba.

—Dean, Charlie—saludó Castiel con una sonrisa apartándose de su esposa y acercándose a ellos como viejos compañeros de escuela—Hace años que no sabía nada de ustedes, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo han estado?

Charlie miró a Dean en espera de una respuesta pero él sólo contemplaba a Joanna con un odio tan ardiente que podía lastimar apretando con más fuerza la mano de la pelirroja.

—Hola, Castiel—habló Charlie con una tímida sonrisa, abrazando con más fuerza a Claire—Sí, hace tiempo, ¿no? Te ves bien—Castiel rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oh, ¿recuerdan a Jo?—cuestionó extendiéndole la mano a la rubia, haciendo que ella la tomara y se escondiera detrás de su brazo—Nos casamos poco después de que ella saliera de la academia de aurores. Nosotros los esperábamos en la boda.

Dean estaba a nada de romperle la mano a Charlie, era seguro, haciendo que la pelirroja le mirara con el ceño fruncido y le diera un codazo intentando hacerlo reaccionar pero la atención de Dean estaba en aquellas manos entrelazadas, en el sentimiento de asfixia que le provocaba la sonrisa del pelinegro sintiendo que toda la mentira que había construido durante esos años se caía en sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Amaba a Charlie, la amó mucho antes de siquiera dejar Hogwarts, la amó cuando ella lloraba en sus brazos y se preguntaba por qué no tenía un lugar en ninguna parte. La amó incluso cuando ella lloró durante su primer beso y no ponía en duda ese amor bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Pero Dean había sufrido tanto por culpa de Jo, había huido de todo lo que conocía llevándose a Charlie con él, otorgándole su lugar en el mundo y siendo felices, ¿con qué derecho esa pareja le arrebataba de golpe todo lo que había construido durante años? ¿Con qué derecho le recordaban el llanto derramado y las veces que huyó para mantenerlo seguro?

—Sí, lamentamos no haber asistido—murmuró Charlie mirando a Claire—Cariño, ellos son Castiel y Joanna, fueron compañeros nuestros en Hogwarts.

Claire miró con atención a la pareja que estaba frente a ella, frunciendo el ceño al ver a la mujer y luego mirando a su padre, sintiendo cómo su magia comenzaba a alterarse a su alrededor a tal grado que le hacía sentir incómoda. El hombre parecía mucho más agradable que ella, le sonreía extendiéndole la mano y mirándola con brillantes ojos azules.

—Hola, Claire. ¿Es tu primer año?—cuestionó Castiel ganándose un asentimiento de parte de la niña—Es asombroso, yo seré tu profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

— ¿Es tu sobrina, Charlie?—cuestionó Jo tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Nuestra hija—corrigió Dean.

Era la primera vez que hablaba, aferrándose un momento más a la valentía que le daba la mano de Charlie, endureciendo el gesto a tal grado que Jo se estremeció y apretó la mano de Castiel.

Dean la miró unos segundos que para Jo se sintieron eternos, la miró con el mismo rencor de aquel día, con las mismas lágrimas que en ese momento intentaba contener.

Jo quería preguntar por qué, ¿por qué Charlie? ¿Por qué no pudo perdonarla? ¿Por qué se alejó tanto? Pero Dean apretaba tan fuerte los dientes que podía ver el músculo de su barbilla sobresaliendo.

—Es una niña bonita—asintió Castiel con una sonrisa, intentando encontrar los ojos de Dean—Éste también es el primer año de nuestros hijos.

Dean sacudió la cabeza y Charlie lo sintió temblar.

Se recordó todo lo que Dean había hecho por ella, se aferró a la vida que había construido en su pequeño rincón del mundo y decidió que nadie iba a quitarle eso, no tenían derecho a arruinárselo.

—Tenemos que despedir a Claire—cortó Charlie sonriendo nerviosamente—Fue un placer verlos. Castiel, Joanna.

Charlie tiró de la mano de Dean y se llevó a Claire con ella; la niña estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera rechistó porque la llevaran antes de poder comprar sus dulces.

Claire era una chica lista, su papá solía decir que se parecía a su madre, así que para ella no pasó desapercibida la mueca que Castiel había hecho cuando su papá aclaró que era su hija. Nadie la notó pero Claire sí, Claire era tan lista y astuta que su mamá la molestaba con ser una Ravenclaw como ella, Claire pudo ver el brillo en los ojos azules apagarse y fruncir levemente el ceño antes de volver a brillar.

Claire sentía que algo apestaba ahí y no era ella, claro que no.

—Pórtate bien en la escuela—pidió su mamá mientras le acomodaba el cabello—Haz amigos de la casa que quieras, cariño, no te detengas.

— ¿Incluso de Slytherin?—cuestionó haciendo un mohín que hizo que Dean sonriera.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto?—murmuró Dean inclinándose sobre ella haciendo que Claire asintiera con entusiasmo—Uno de mis mejores amigos era Slytherin—Claire jadeó sorprendida resultando cómica para su madre.

—Pero eras Gryffindor—exclamó sonando realmente escandalizada.

Charlie se puso en cuclillas apartando el abrigo para que resultara más cómodo. Miró los ojos de Claire sintiéndolos tan familiares, contempló lo que Dean y ella habían hecho con el amor que se tenían, miró el rostro que juró proteger sobre todas las cosas incluso cuando estuvo a nada de volverse loca del miedo por una guerra que aún no terminaba.

Se vio a sí misma corriendo por los pasillos de la mano de un joven Gryffindor, volvió a contemplar los jardines de Hogwarts, los salones en desuso, la magia rodeándola y cómo Dean intentó integrarla a su propio grupo de amigos donde había tejones, serpientes y águilas a demás de ella. Vio lo que hizo la unión y no lo que separó un estandarte de diferente color.

Sí, renunció a ellos, pero fue una decisión que era lo mejor para ella misma y para Dean pero eso no borraba sus recuerdos.

—No todos los Gryffindor son valientes, Claire—comenzó su madre haciendo que Claire sonriera débilmente—Así como no todos los Ravenclaw son soberbios, ni todos los Hufflepuff son miedosos y no todos los Slytherin son malos—Claire asintió apretando los labios—Suponer cosas de alguien por su casa es tan vil y horrible como suponer que los hijos de muggles no pueden ser magos ni brujas.

Dean sonrió colocando una mano en el hombro de Charlie, apretándolo con fuerza sabiendo que recordaba las veces en las que Slytherin la molestaba hasta volverla loca.

—Te lo dice la sangre sucia que tuvo mejores calificaciones que los herederos de la ancestral casa Black—mencionó Dean ganándose un manotazo de Charlie y una risa de Claire—Sé que no importará en qué casa quedes, cielo, serás una buena chica.

Claire sonrió abrazando a Charlie antes de abrazar a Dean prometiendo que haría muchos amigos sin importar su casa. Después de todo, ella siempre fue una niña solitaria creciendo lejos de los demás, conviviendo más con el mundo muggle que el mágico, sintiendo que sus padres huían de algo sin saber de qué, feliz de tenerlos con ella siempre que los necesitaba.

Claire se despidió y tomó su baúl acarreándolo al expreso, prometiendo escribir en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts, haciendo que Charlie y Dean la contemplaran con una sonrisa, orgullosos de la hija que estaban criando, sabiendo que ella no correría la misma suerte que ellos porque no habría un psicópata obsesionado con la pureza rondando por ahí.

Además, ella estudiaría con el salvador del mundo, siendo honestos Dean le tenía un poco de envidia a su hija. Claro que ellos habían estudiado con Sirius Black, el gran criminal Sirius Black, haciendo que Dean arrugara la nariz apenas recordaba aquella misión donde los inefables se encargaron de rastrearlo y los aurores de apresarlo.

El expreso silbó anunciando su partida. Los padres que se quedaban atrás se apresuraron a acercarse a las ventanas mientras cientos de niños se asomaban a través de ella y se despedían con euforia.

Dean y Charlie agitaron la mano cuando Claire se asomó por una ventana en compañía de un niño y una niña, les gritó que los iba a extrañar, que los quería, que le escribieran cada semana y la mantuvieran informada si salían a una misión.

Cerca de ellos una solitaria mujer rubia se despedía desde la ventana de sus dos hijos viéndolos partir con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su esposo lo hacía desde un vagón aparte, sonriendo y prometiendo que los mantendría seguros.

Dean contempló a Castiel apenas una fracción de segundo cuando el tren siguió su curso. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Castiel desapareciera de su vista y el único testigo que hubo un tren ahí era el lejano sonido de un silbato y los débiles rastros de humo que dejó a su espalda.

—Ya la extraño—se quejó Charlie haciendo un mohín que hizo reír a Dean.

—Anda, tenemos que ir a trabajar.

…

Jack y Belph tenían un compartimiento para ellos solos, ¿la razón? El enorme perro echado en medio de los asientos que mantenía las orejas gachas y su correa a un lado.

La primera parte del viaje lo había hecho pegado a la ventana permitiéndole a Belph apreciar los paisajes de campos y montañas que se extendían a lo lejos antes que el chico se aburriera y le soltara la correa dándole un descanso a _Fenrir_.

Ahora ambos niños se encontraban comiendo dulces que habían conseguido del carrito de servicio, a Jack le gustaban mucho los cromos pero no así las ranas de chocolate haciendo que Belph se las comiera con gusto ignorando por completo el cromo que le daba a su hermano, después de todo él no veía nada.

—Es el tercer Dumbledore que sale—murmuró Jack con fastidio haciendo que Belph sonriera—Es como si no hubiera otro mago.

— ¿Te imaginas tener un cromo del asesino Black?—cuestionó Belph palpando el asiento hasta dar con otro dulce— ¿Qué es?

Jack alzó la cabeza y miró lo que su hermano tenía en manos.

—Un pastel de calabaza—aclaró antes de seguir a lo suyo—Papá te ha dicho que no debes mencionar eso.

—Lo cual no entiendo—masculló con la boca llena—Fue su compañero en el colegio ¿no? Debió haber sido genial convivir con él.

—Deja de idolatrar a un criminal—le reprendió Jack con el ceño fruncido—No es correcto, mamá dice…

—Vamos, Jackie, en algo tengo que entretenerme si no es quidditch—murmuró suspirando con pesar—Pociones tampoco, un pelo de Fenrir puede caer en las pociones arruinándolas y no puedo ser auror por lo mismo—se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín—Parece una estupidez nacer con magia y ciego.

Jack iba a regañarlo por hablar así; a veces Belph tenía actitudes muy semejantes a las de un señor de cien años cansado de la vida cuando apenas tenía 11, pero tenía que recordarse constantemente la situación de su hermano, lo triste que sería nacer sin poder ver nada.

Apenas abrió la boca la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió y ambos miraron en esa dirección.

Jack pudo ver a una niña de su edad con brillantes ojos castaños y un cabello tan rubio como un rayo de sol cayendo a su alrededor en rizos muy bonitos mientras un listón se los apartaba de la cara.

Claro que Belph no la vio, en realidad él tenía demasiada pereza como para inclinarse y tomar la correa de _Fenrir_ , así que ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por hacerlo.

— ¿Han visto un sapo por aquí?—cuestionó la niña haciendo que Belph agudizara el oído—Es de un niño, Neville, se le perdió mientras se cambiaba.

—Nop, no he visto ningún sapo realmente.

La voz de Belph sonó gruñona incluso para él, absteniéndose de aclarar que él no veía nada en lo absoluto y si hubo un sapo en su compartimiento seguro _Fenrir_ ya se lo había comido. Pudo escuchar la risa nerviosa de Jack por lo que dijo y el bufido de la recién llegada haciéndolo sonreír un poco. Era un secreto a voces que él amaba molestar a las personas.

—Los perros no están permitidos en Hogwarts—señaló la desconocida al ver a _Fenrir_ echado acaparando casi todo el compartimiento.

— ¿Perteneces a la junta directiva o algo así?—cuestionó Belph dirigiendo su cabeza hacia la ventana, como si decidiera ignorarla.

—Belph, no seas así—le riñó Jack sonando incómodo por su comportamiento.

—No pero ¿sabes? Mis padres son amigos de Dumbledore—la niña sonaba tan fastidiosa que Belph estaba a nada de tomar la correa de _Fenrir_ y hacer que la mordiera.

— ¿Y? Mi mamá es aurora.

—Mis papás son inefables—informó con un tono de arrogancia antes de suspirar— ¿Vieron el maldito sapo o no?

Ante la palabrota los dos niños se sobresaltaron, sorprendidos de que alguien de su edad comenzara a maldecir sin temor a nada. Jack, por el bien de la prosperidad, negó haber visto un sapo pero prometió que si lo hacía se lo haría saber.

La niña le miró con una ceja enarcada y los ojos entrecerrados luciendo muy intimidante a pesar de solo tener once años. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, se veía linda, al menos eso pensaba Jack a pesar de recibir toda la furia de la desconocida, antes de que ella mirara una última vez a Belfegor.

—Y que lo sepas, sólo los idiotas usan lentes de sol bajo techo.

Y sin más se fue por donde había venido cerrando la puerta del compartimiento de manera brusca. Ni siquiera les dio oportunidad de aclarar la discapacidad de Belfegor.

—Cinco ranas de chocolate a que es una Gryffindor—apostó Belfegor haciendo sonreír a Jack.

—Hecho.


	5. Inicio del Primer Año.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomó siglos terminarlo alv ;-; es horrible
> 
> Namas como un pequeño recordatorio de que todo esto se da por la década de los 90's, recién se ha declarado que la homosexualidad no es una enfermedad pero aún así hay muchos pensamientos de odio arraigados

_—Deberíamos tener otro bebé._

Las palabras de Charlie aún rondaban su cabeza distrayéndolo todo el día, temiendo el momento de volver a casa como si algo malo le aguardara.

Cuando Charlie y él decidieron tener a Claire fue terrible para ambos, Charlie no dejaba que Dean se acercara mucho y ella lucía incómoda la mitad del tiempo. Dean se esmeraba en hacerla sentir bien, buscaba cualquier cosa con tal de que ella olvidara que se trataba de él, pero todas esas veces no fueron suficientes.

Fueron con cientos de medimagos y otro tanto, muchos de ellos suponiendo que era Charlie la del problema, dándole pociones que la hacían fértil, haciendo que tanto ella como Dean tuvieran un calendario con los días marcados como más óptimos para que quedara embarazada, algunos incluso dándoles afrodisiacos haciendo que Dean sólo se molestara porque no estaba funcionando, sólo hacían que Charlie se sintiera culpable.

Cuando intentaron con los muggles ellos parecieron entender mucho mejor su predicamento, lo difícil que era lograr el acto en sí y no la fecundación. Tomaron el esperma de Dean y lo inseminaron en Charlie de manera que se ahorraron el acto, claro que para eso tuvieron un sinfín de productos fallidos que terminaron en el escusado por culpa de las pociones que había estado tomando Charlie.

Eso sin mencionar la fortuna que gastaron en el tratamiento, medicinas y chequeos mensuales hasta que Charlie logró quedar embarazada. Llamaban a Claire su pequeño rayo de sol porque fue como una luz en medio de la tormenta. A punto de tirar la toalla y decidirse por adoptar un hijo Claire ya estaba camino a sus vidas.

En ese momento se preguntaba si Charlie en realidad quería adoptar o embarazarse de nuevo, él no tenía problema algo con eso, los prefería ya grandes sin tener que cambiarles el pañal ni nada que se le parezca.

—Dean, te hablo—Charlie apareció en su cubículo sacudiéndole el brazo.

El rubio se sobresaltó mirándola de manera culpable mientras dejaba la carpeta en su escritorio.

—Lo siento, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti?—cuestionó cruzándose de brazos—Estás así desde que volvimos de la estación, ¿es por…?

—No—se apresuró a interrumpirla antes de que dijera su nombre—Sorprendente para ti, no he pensado en eso—suspiró cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer en el respaldo.

— ¿Entonces?—Charlie se recargó en el escritorio subiendo una pierna para más comodidad—Me estás preocupando.

Dean volvió a pensar en las veces que Charlie lloró en sus brazos por no quedarse embarazada, odiando de nueva cuenta lo que era, odiándose a sí misma sintiendo que todo aquello era su culpa por no ser como los demás, por no ser normal.

Se negaba a verla pasar por eso de nuevo pero tampoco podían permitirse el mismo gasto que hicieron cuando buscaban a Claire. Ahora eran 3 en aquella familia con una niña que recién entraba a la escuela y haría amigos y querría grandes fiestas de cumpleaños, material escolar y uniformes cada año, ¿cómo podrían gastar lo mismo que gastaron antes?

No les iba mal, eran estables de manera económica, pero tampoco eran los Malfoy y podían despilfarrar en cualquier cosa sin siquiera pensarlo. Era fecha donde aún debatían qué auto comprar o si realmente querían gastar en la otra escoba.

— ¿Realmente quieres otro bebé?—cuestionó Dean mirándola con seriedad.

Charlie hizo un mohín sabiendo que por más que evitara hablar de ello, Dean encontraría una manera de abordarlo.

Ella no recordaba sentir el deseo de ser madre, en realidad cuando era pequeña nunca tuvo una muñeca que cargaba a todos lados como si fuera una hija, cargó un oso de peluche de la misma manera en la que Claire cargaba a Holly a todos lados, era su amigo no su hijo ni nada que se le pareciera.

Charlie sólo quería una familia; con los muggles fue un monstruo y con los magos una sangre sucia. Sabe que siempre deseo una gran familia donde no tuviera que esconderse. Una familia tan enorme como los Weasley y con Dean tenía algo similar pero después de todo sólo eran ellos y Claire.

—Sé que debemos hablarlo—aceptó jugueteando con su túnica—Pero realmente quiero otro bebé, Dean. Aún estamos jóvenes y…

—No se trata de la edad que tenemos, Charlie—la interrumpió Dean golpeteando el escritorio con un lápiz—Sufriste mucho cuando intentamos tener a Claire y ya no podemos gastar lo que gastamos antes—la pelirroja asintió— ¿Quieres adoptar? Podríamos intentar con la adopción.

Charlie apoyaba esa idea, desde luego que sí, pero ella quería embarazarse de nuevo, quería sentir al bebé dentro de ella y sufrir el parto sólo para triturarle la mano a Dean en las contracciones y devolverle el favor que le había hecho.

—Te propongo algo—exclamó Charlie mirándolo con una sonrisa—Hay que intentarlo hasta navidad. Si no…no logro quedarme en cinta ¿podemos adoptar?—Dean la miró desconfiado—Aún tenemos que hablarlo con Claire y eso y yo…Por favor, Dean, ya no tengo miedo.

—Quiero saber que estás completamente segura de esto—exigió Dean inclinándose hacia ella—Tan segura como para saltar de un puente—Charlie sonrió asintiendo— ¿Sabes lo difícil que me es negarte algo?

— ¿Eso quiere decir que lo vamos a intentar?—cuestionó sonando terriblemente nerviosa.

—Vamos a intentarlo—asintió Dean suspirando—Pero buscaré una manera de hacerte llevaderas las cosas ¿bien?

Charlie se soltó riendo mientras aplaudía y se inclinó besándolo brevemente antes que el jefe de ambos les reprendiera por no estar trabajando.

Ambos rieron entre dientes, recordando las veces que McGonagall los regañó por andarse pasando notas durante las horas de clases, sintiéndose felices y volviendo a ser el matrimonio perfecto.

Dean casi olvida el encuentro que tuvieron esa mañana en la estación. Casi.

…

Joanna tenía su descanso a las 3 en punto para poder ir a comer. Antes solía ir a casa vía Flu para comer con los gemelos, sabiendo que Castiel se daba escapas del colegio para ir con ellos a almorzar, pero ahora la idea de comer sola en casa no era agradable.

La aurora anduvo hasta el comedor saludando a algunas personas, siendo acompañada por el taconeo de sus pies y atormentada por el rostro de Dean en la estación mirándola como si ella hubiera cometido una masacre, como si fuera un mortífago.

Extrañaba a Dean, todos lo hacían, extrañaba escuchar su risa en las reuniones; extrañaba verlo comer pay hasta llenarse las mejillas y luego mascullar algo que no se le entendía en lo absoluto. Quería a su amigo de vuelta pero a su mente siempre venía el llanto de Dean, la forma en la que le gritó que era una maldita mentirosa, el dolor tan horrible en sus ojos siendo un eco del amor que sentía por Castiel.

Se sacudió aquellos pensamientos tan lúgubres una vez que llegó a la cafetería del ministerio siendo recibida por el bullicio de voces que iban y venían por todo el lugar con túnicas de distintos colores, era un hervidero de vida haciendo que conseguir una bandeja y algo de comida fuera toda una travesía.

Una vez que en su bandeja tuvo un humeante plato de sopa con una ensalada para acompañar y una bebida comenzó a buscar dónde sentarse, descubriendo que había muy poca disponibilidad de asientos alrededor.

Joanna era agradable, tenía amigos y le era fácil conectar con las personas pero, en ese momento, recordó cuando en Hogwarts estaba asustada de sentarse con alguien que no fuera Dean, aterrada de convivir con alguien desconocido a pesar de reconocer varios rostros.

Fue entonces que la encontró; sentada en medio de todos su cabellera aprecia refulgir como una llamarada en la distancia atrayendo la atención; llevaba el cabello más corto de lo que recordaba, apenas rozándole la barbilla en rizos muy bonitos, arrugaba la nariz mientras leía y comía algo. Fue ese gesto lo que la hizo tan familiar a pesar de lucir tan distinta, siempre hacía ese gesto en Hogwarts cuando estaba estudiando, siempre arrugaba la nariz de esa manera como si algo le picara y luego…

Jo sonrió al verla acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, cuando menos pensó se encontraba caminando hacia ella ignorando su encuentro de hace unas horas, tan sólo sintiéndose cómoda al ver un rostro familiar, olvidando los años que no la había visto ni el daño que causó a la persona que Charlie más amaba.

—Hola—saludó Jo sonriendo haciendo que Charlie alzara bruscamente la cabeza de la revista que leía—No esperaba verte aquí, ¿estás esperando a…Dean?

Decir su nombre en voz alta resultaba más difícil de lo que Jo quería admitir.

Charlie frunció el ceño al contemplarla siendo toda sonrisas y con ese brillo de quien tiene lo que ha deseado.

Ella no odiaba a las personas, en realidad Dean solía burlarse de ella sentenciando que era un poco Hufflepuff, pero lo que sentía por Joanna Harvelle se asemejaba mucho al odio puro, aquel que quemaba tu sangre y hacía hervir tu bilis hasta derramarla.

Dean lloró mucho por culpa de ella; Charlie sostuvo los pedazos del hombre mientras la abrazaba y se preguntaba por qué el mundo no tenía lugar para ellos repitiendo hasta el cansancio lo mucho que había tomado aceptar sus sentimientos, Charlie fue testigo de eso. Recordaba a Dean apagarse antes de proponerle huir juntos y darle a Charlie la familia que siempre deseó.

—Dean y yo no tenemos el mismo horario—aclaró la pelirroja mirándola fijamente—Siempre estoy aquí, sorpresa encontrarte a ti.

—Ya, siempre iba a casa a comer pero ahora los chicos no están—aclaró la rubia sentándose frente a Charlie y colocando su bandeja—Y no tengo el corazón para decirle a Cass que venga solo, y él seguro no lo hará por si los chicos necesitan algo.

 _Cass_ , repitió Charlie para sus adentros sintiendo asco.

_— ¿Por qué todo el mundo te llama Cass si tu nombre es Castiel?—cuestionó Charlie mientras miraba a su compañero Hufflepuff de pociones—Llevo desde segundo creyendo que te llamas Cass—aquel pelinegro sonrió._

_—Dean comenzó a llamarme así—aclaró con una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosas—Es tan pegajoso que todo el mundo comenzó a usarlo. Sólo mis amigos y Dean pueden llamarme Cass._

Charlie apretó los labios mirando de nuevo la revista que leía sintiéndose tan enojada con el mundo, en especial con aquella rubia de bonitos ojos castaños, ¿no vio el amor de Cass por Dean? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle aquello a su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo pudo vivir aparentando que no había roto un corazón?

—Ya, _Cass—_ dijo el nombre del pelinegro de tal forma que Jo se removió inquieta.

—No le digas que le digo así a escondidas—Jo intentó sonreír a pesar de la mirada distante de Charlie—Odia que le llame Cass.

Charlie la miró con interés, sólo un segundo, antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir mirando su revista de Corazón de Bruja, decidiendo que Narcisa y Lucius lucían tal para cual en la foto que había de ellos en el artículo “cómo lograr un matrimonio perfecto.”

Charlie amaba los chismes pero esperaba no involucrarse en ellos, siempre permaneciendo alerta, Dean solía decir que era como el retrato en la pared que veía y escuchaba todo sin que se dieran cuenta, haciendo que su trabajo como inefable fuera más que eficiente. Contemplando la familia Malfoy se dijo que tenía de todo menos perfecta.

Tenía entendido que el heredero Malfoy tenía la misma edad que Claire, seguramente estarían en el mismo curso, y se preguntó lejanamente si su pequeña niña se metería en problemas sólo porque el niño fuera a caerle mal. Estaba segura que Dean se presentaría a la mansión Malfoy sin problema a golpear a Lucius si su hijo le hacía algo a Claire, vaya que incluso ella iría personalmente a golpearlo si se llegaba a dar el caso.

— ¿La niña de verdad es tuya y de Dean?

La pregunta de Jo rompió el tranquilo silencio en el que se había sumergido Charlie haciendo que la contemplara con las mejillas encendidas del mismo color que su cabello. Apretó con fuerza la revista en sus manos y sintió su estómago revolverse de manera poco agradable, aterrada de que aquella mujer pudiera hacerle algo a su familia, ¿no había lastimado suficiente a Dean?

— ¿Te importa?—cuestionó Charlie enarcando una ceja.

—Dean es mi familia—murmuró Joanna mirando su bandeja—Si tuvo una hija…

— ¿Lo es?—interrumpió la pelirroja, sintiéndose demasiado molesta—Familia, curioso que lo digas, en los últimos 13 años Dean sólo me ha tenido a mí—Jo la miró ofendida.

—Desapareció de nuestras vidas, ¡¿qué querías que hiciéramos?!

—Que no te metieras con el chico que amaba, para empezar—gruñó Charlie colocando con brusquedad la revista en la mesa—No te vengas a poner tu papel de mártir conmigo, Harvelle, porque yo sé quién eres y lo que hiciste—Jo se ruborizó—No finjas que te preocupas por Dean, soy la única que lo ama de verdad, así que no. Tú ya no eres familia de mi esposo, dejaste de serlo ése día.

Las manos de Jo temblaron violentamente mientras su garganta se cerraba y su estómago se revolvía con la culpa que sentía por aquel fatídico día. Esperaba solucionar las cosas, que Dean le perdonara lo que hizo, pero la mirada de Charlie era letal, no se parecía en nada a la asustadiza Ravenclaw que seguía a Dean por todo Hogwarts. Era tan fiera como el de un león, parecía dispuesta a enfrentarse a ella sin problema y con probabilidad de ganar.

Charlie era hermosa, eso no iba a negarlo, pero la furia en sus ojos la hacía ver desgarradora, intimidando a Jo.

—Eso no fue lo que ocurrió—balbuceó escondiendo el rostro con su cabello—Déjame explicarte…

—No necesito que me expliques nada—Charlie la miró de arriba abajo sintiendo repulsión—Aléjate de mi familia, Harvelle, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ellos—Jo la miró alarmada.

— ¿Me estás amenazando, Bradbury?

—Yo no amenazo, es una advertencia—Charlie se levantó bruscamente tomando su revista—Y mi apellido es Winchester.

Se alejó bruscamente saliendo del comedor, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas de rabia ardían en sus ojos y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Dean llorando en su regazo mientras repetía que Castiel iba a casarse con Jo.

…

Claire miró asombrada el techo mientras escuchaba los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, la niña con la que se había sentado en el tren decía algo de cómo el techo estaba encantado y alardeaba de haber leído el libro de Historia de Hogwarts.

Ella ya sabía todas esas cosas, su madre se las había contado desde que Claire comenzó a interesarse por la escuela de magia, pero verlo resultaba tan fascinante como la primera vez que escuchó de las veladoras flotando y un cielo plagado de estrellas bajo techo.

Apartó la mirada del techo y miró hacia los demás estudiantes de primer curso, frunciendo levemente el ceño cuando encontró al molesto niño del tren con su perro a un lado. Todos parecían ver al enorme animal, asombrados y murmurando cómo los perros estaban prohibidos en Hogwarts, y Claire contempló como el niño se removía inquieto y su hermano le tomaba la mano haciéndola sentir culpable, quizá el perro ayudaba en algo.

Ver el sombrero seleccionador le pareció divertido, recordando las veces en las que su papá jugaba con ella en casa poniéndole cualquier cosa en la cabeza y gritando una casa de Hogwarts al azar mientras Claire hacía cualquier cosa. Una vez se lo puso mientras cuidaba las plantas y gritó Hufflepuff y en otra ocasión gritó Slytherin después de que hiciera una rabieta y su madre la castigara.

Claire era feliz con su vida pero, dentro de ella, se sentía muy sola. Sus padres la llevaron a una escuela muggle donde aprendió a leer y escribir pero todos sus compañeros le llamaron rara y la aislaron. Claire no sabía relacionarse con gente de su edad, había sido demasiado solitaria, rodeada de sus padres y de algunos amigos que ellos tenían, aunque muy escasos, pero era feliz.

Pronto todos comenzaron a ser nombrados por orden de lista para ser seleccionados. Eso hizo que Claire gruñera con tremendo fastidio, siempre era de las últimas y se moría por saber su casa. Se colocó cerca de un chico pelirrojo que había escuchado que su apellido era Weasley, a sus padres le caían bien los Weasley.

—Hola—la saludó el pelirrojo cuando vio que Claire se pegaba a su costado—Soy Ron, él es Harry.

Claire miró al pelinegro de incontrolable cabello al lado de Ron, sintiéndose deslumbrada por los brillantes ojos verdes que tenía, sonriendo de manera involuntaria y ruborizándose cuando le sonrió.

—Soy Claire—se presentó jugueteando con su falda—Mi apellido es de los últimos, ¿está bien si espero aquí?

—Seguro—asintió Harry haciendo que Claire sonriera— ¿Estás familiarizada con esto?—cuestionó el pelinegro, inclinándose y bajando la voz para no atraer la atención.

—Oh, desde luego, mis papás estudiaron en Hogwarts.

—Me pregunto por qué él trae un perro—murmuró Ron señalando a uno de los dos rubios que estaban frente a ellos—Están prohibidos en Hogwarts.

—Novak, Jack—habló la profesora McGonagall interrumpiendo a Ron.

Claire observó como uno de los gemelos, el que no era idiota como para usar lentes oscuros bajo techo, soltó a su hermano de la mano y se acercó titubeante hacia el banquillo frente a todos. El sombrero seleccionador tragó por completo su cabeza y pareció meditar un segundo antes de que una ranura se abriera y gritara:

— ¡Hufflepuff!

La mesa de los tejones aplaudió, el chico de bonitos ojos color cielo sonrió un poco aliviado antes de andar hacia donde era bienvenido con vítores y aplausos. Claire sonrió, cuando lo conoció en el tren sin duda se lo imaginó siendo un Hufflepuff.

—Novak, Belfegor—volvió a hablar la profesora.

El que usaba al perro anduvo con cuidado entre los estudiantes, dejando que el enorme animal que le acompañara abriera paso mirando fijamente al frente. Una vez que llegó al banquillo Claire miró con interés cómo lo palmeaba, al igual que quisiera asegurarse de que estuviera ahí mientras el perro que aún era sujetado miraba fijamente el asiento. La profesora se inclinó y le preguntó algo en voz baja a lo que el ahora llamado Belfegor negó con la cabeza.

Le tomó un momento poder sentarse y luego le extendió la correa del perro a la profesora. La mujer sonrió, asintiendo y tomándola mientras le colocaba el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza.

— ¡Slytherin!—el gritó del sombrero seleccionador rompió el silencio.

El rostro del niño volvió a aparecer, sonriendo débilmente, tomando a ciegas la correa que la profesora le colocaba en la mano. La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió muy poco, todo era cuchicheos mientras Belfegor caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su nueva casa en compañía del animal haciendo que Claire frunciera el ceño, ¿por qué no lo recibían con el entusiasmo que recibieron a Malfoy?

La selección siguió, Claire gritó emocionada cuando vio al mismísimo Harry Potter, descubriendo que había estado charlando con él, y que además sería un Gryffindor, ¡un Gryffindor como su padre! Ron también resultó ser un Gryffindor como todos en su familia, se preguntó si era algo en su sangre.

—Winchester, Claire—llamó la profesora haciendo que Claire se sintiera nerviosa.

Sólo quedaban ella y un chico moreno de extraño acento, él le dio un leve empujón antes de que se atreviera a andar al frente, limpiando el sudor de sus palmas en su falda, cerrando los ojos cuando el sombrero fue colocado sobre su cabeza.

 _—Interesante—_ escuchó una voz sobresaltándola— _Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo mucho. Sí, así es, igual a tu padre—_ Claire enarcó las cejas— ¡Gryffindor!—gritaron.

Claire suspiró aliviada con una enorme sonrisa, orgullosa de haber tenido la razón desde el principio, deseando escribirles a sus padres apenas fuera a su dormitorio. Fue recibida por gritos y aplausos haciéndola sonreír de verdad, corriendo a buscar un lugar en la enorme mesa escarlata, mirando un momento hacia la mesa de Slytherin, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a Belfegor Novak alejado de los demás, acariciando el pelaje de su perro con la mirada perdida.

¿Por qué nadie iba y le preguntaba por el animal?

…

Cuando la cena terminó Claire ya había hecho varios amigos, había charlado con la misma chica del tren, Hermione, y conoció a otra llamada Krissy Shurley, fue con la que más habló descubriendo que ella se había mudado de Estados Unidos hace un par de años, cuando su hermano mayor, Jesse, fue admitido en Hogwarts.

Era castaña y tenía un raro sentido del humor, a Claire le agradó de inmediato.

El profesor Dumbledor atrajo la atención de todos dándoles la bienvenida, Claire casi se ríe, sintiendo que lo que su padre le dijo de un viejito usando pijama quedaba a la perfección para describir al director de Hogwarts.

—Sólo es para dar unos avisos. A los nuevos estudiantes les informo y a los viejos les recuerdo que tienen prohibido internarse al bosque—unas risitas de parte de la mesa Gryffindor corearon aquella advertencia—El señor Filch me pide que les recuerde que está prohibido hacer magia en los corredores entre clases. Y, cómo podrán ver, tenemos un estudiante un tanto particular y peludo, tengo entendido que su nombre es _Fenrir_ —el ladrido de un perro coreó aquello haciendo reír a todos.

“—La magia florece en lugares menos esperados, no la detiene una línea de sangre ni una discapacidad, como lo es el no ver—Claire miró inmediatamente a la mesa de Slytherin encontrando a Belfegor rápidamente—Les pido a todos ustedes, mis alumnos, que traten a nuestro pequeño compañero peludo con la misma amabilidad que tratarían a cualquiera. Él y su dueño no pueden estar separados así que lo verán en clases, no quiero escuchar de alguien molestando a _Fenrir_ bajo ninguna circunstancia, por el contrario agradecería que le ayudaran a familiarizarse con el colegio, quizá lo encuentre intimidante y es muy fácil perderse.

“—Es todo por hoy. Así que les digo…buenas noches.

Claire se quedó un momento mirando fijamente al Belfegor, escuchando lejanamente a Hermione aclarar que quizá sea un perro guía, que los había en el mundo muggle para ayudar a las personas ciegas, haciendo que la pequeña rubia se preguntara cómo alguien que no veía podría hacer magia.

…

Castiel tenía su habitación en Hufflepuff, apartada de la de la profesora Sprout permitiéndole más intimidad de la que deseaba en ese momento.

Allá abajo, al estar cerca de las calderas, todo era cálido, a veces Castiel se encontraba a sí mismo disfrutando el ambiente mientras se preparaba para sus clases sólo que, en aquella ocasión, no parecía tener cabeza para nada más que su encontronazo en la estación del tren.

Su corazón se sentía extraño, como en un puño, su estómago se revolvía y sus ojos ardían mientras recordaba el hombre de ojos verdes en la estación; sus manos volvían a picar por tocarlo, deseaba con fervor que le mirara a los ojos y le remontara a su propio tiempo en Hogwarts, donde siempre que se daba la vuelta éste estaba ahí para él, con el brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras charlaban, con su risa escandalosa.

Se envolvió con ambos brazos reprendiéndose por aquellos pensamientos.

Él amaba a Jo, desde luego, era feliz con ella y sabía que no debía haber nadie más.

Sin embargo, no se mentía a sí mismo. Ver a Dean había roto todas las barreras que construyó a su alrededor hace tanto tiempo, cuando su corazón se rompió al ver a Dean distanciarse de ellos y pasar más tiempo con Charlie, creyendo que ella era lo que él quería, refugiándose en Jo hasta que se enamoró de ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho extrajo de uno de sus libros una vieja foto, una foto que mantenía escondida desde hace años y que nadie sabía de su existencia más que Gabriel porque era quién se la había obsequiado.

Se vio a sí mismo mucho más joven sonriendo mientras reía y la bufanda en su cuello revoloteaba por el viento, estaba en brazos del Gryffindor dorado y éste no miraba a nadie más que a él, riendo contra un costado de su frente del chiste que seguramente alguien les acababa de decir.

Esa foto era algo que mantenía para él, no estaba seguro de que alguien más supiera de su existencia y sabía que existían dos copias pero ignoraba si realmente la otra seguiría existiendo; su madre le dijo que en los matrimonios no debe de haber secretos pero aquello era algo que Castiel quería seguir manteniendo para él en un lugar seguro donde nadie se lo quitaría nunca.

Se dejó caer con lentitud en su cama manteniendo aquella foto en sus manos, preguntándose si el sentimiento retratado sólo había sido una imaginación; durante mucho tiempo odió a Charlie a pesar de que ella compartía esa mirada graciosa con él, como si supiera un secreto que se moría por contarle; la odió porque desde que ella apareció en la vida de Dean, Castiel dejó de ser su prioridad, dejo de verlo al darse la vuelta y pronto ya no hubo más Dean Winchester para él.

Castiel era un mestizo, su madre era una bruja sangre pura y su padre era un mago nacido de muggles, y siempre se preguntó si eso había sido un impedimento para tener con Dean lo que tuvieron Remus y Sirius en la escuela.

Se llevó las manos al rostro tallándolo con exasperación antes de deshacerse de aquella sensación, volver a encerrar esos sentimientos en lo profundo de su pecho hasta convencerse a sí mismo que no importaba, que no era la gran cosa…que no era real.

Castiel realmente amaba a Jo más que a nada en el mundo, agradecía la vida que tenían juntos y los dos hijos tan maravillosos que habían tenido; Castiel no lloraba cuando intentaba intimar con su esposa ni se odiaba a sí mismo viéndose en el espejo, Castiel no sentía que toda su vida era una mentira porque amaba la vida que tenía pero, a veces, se preguntaba su pudo haber sido mucho más feliz de lo que era en aquel momento.

Tal vez con otra persona.

Tal vez con el hombre de ojos verdes de la estación de King’s Cross.

Pero no podía ser porque Castiel pasó años convenciéndose de que aquello era incorrecto.


End file.
